Those Moments
by TweedleDitz
Summary: Series of one-shots between a certain meister and weapon
1. Colors

I do not own Soul Eater, or any other characters (haha get the pun??)

"Get away from me."

"No."

"Why do you insist on being so stupid?"

"You shouldn't be talking."

His cold, blood-colored eyes glared at his partner. _She has that stupid determined look on her face again._ He thought, finding it annoying.

He sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want." Putting his arm out in front of her. "Baka..." He muttered.

The blonde smiled in triumph. She kneeled down beside her sitting partner and being without her usual long, black jacket, she used the sleeve of her white shirt to clean off her shirtless weapon.

"Tss!" The boy hissed.

"Well stop moving around, of course it's gonna hurt." She nagged.

"How uncool..." The scythe slurred. "Needing to have a girl's help."

"You're hurt, Soul, stop complaining." She continued, lightly brushing her sleeve over his cut.

He stared at her, watching her as she concentrated on his wound. He wondered, if he'd partnered up with someone else, would they be helping him like she is now?

"Ah!" She shouted in relief. "All done." Out of habit she wiped her forehead with the arm she had been cleaning the wound with. "Oh, oops." She exclaimed, the blood now smeared onto the wide space on the top of her head, giggling a little.

"Maka." Soul said all of a sudden, with a serious tone. She stopped her giggling. "Yeah?"

He showed off his crooked smile, now sitting up to get closer to her. "That color doesn't look good on you." He stated. He licked his thumb, revealing his sharp smile, and with one hand grabbed her shoulder and with the one he licked his thumb, began using it to rub his blood off of her forehead.

Maka stared at her partner's eyes, which were staring intently on her forehead. Unconsciously she whispered, "it looks good on you though..."

"Huh?" Her face immediately produced a field of pink right below her eyes. The meister had forgotten he was that close to her, and never thought he would be able to hear her.

"N-nothing." She averted her eyes and turned to the side, the blushing increased. "I didn't say anything."

He couldn't help himself. Maka was being too cute not to. He showed off that crooked smile again, grabbed the collar of her vest, and brought them nose to nose. The sudden movement caused Maka to move her eyes back into his; their eyes became paired like christmas.

"Now that color," he said referring to the pink that by that point, completely took over her face. "looks good on you."

Before she could process the sentence into her brain, the space between their lips disappeared when he gently brought them together. To her, it seemed to last forever before she decided to kiss him back, though her arms were still at her side. The hand that grabbed her collar snaked its way down her side and around her waist. The hand that was on her shoulder, smoothly ran its way down her arm and grabbed her hand.

They separated, too early for Maka though. She thristed for more, enjoying the feel of his soft lips warming hers. She stared into his eyes with awe, her partner's eyes that gave off an expression of satisfaction, from something other than eating a soul. His hand still grasping hers, he tugged it back, sending her forward and landing on his chest. As if it was second nature, she removed Soul's clutch on her hand and threw her arms around his lower body, digging her face into his shoulder. Soul slowly wrapped his arms around above her shoulders and around her neck, placing one gentle hand behind her head.

_Why? Why am I crying?_ Maka thought. She felt the only way to prevent the tears was to tighten her grip on Soul, keeping them in that embrace for a longer amount of time.

"Let's go back, Maka." He offered in a melodic tone. "It's going to rain-huh?"

His partner's hold on him disappeared, her arms faltered to her sides again, and she fell into his lap, fast asleep. All he could do was smile.

"Geez, what am i going to do with you?" He muttered, stroking her hair with his uninjured arm. _To think, someone like her swings me around so violently, hits me in the head with a book so violently, and yet she looks so vulnerable right now._ He thought.

His body escaped from under her and she lay on the ground now. He placed her arms over his shoulders, around his neck, and grabbed under her knees, picking her up in a piggy-back style. Still shirtless, it began to thunder. He sighed, beginning to walk home.

"Soul..." Maka muttered halfway of the journey.

"Hmm?" Soul bluntly replied, eyes still set forward on their destination.

"It's raining..." Her voice was barely audible, she was just barely unconscious.

"Yeah, it is."

"But you're so warm..." her arms tightened around him, letting her head fall onto his shoulders.

He chuckled. "Really, is that so?" He looked down, he was still shirtless and the rain washed the dried blood on his wound completely, revealing a small scar.

"I...i..." Her voice completely fell, her body became victim to sleep once again. The tight grip loosened again as well.

"Shut up," He said politely. "Baka." His crooked smile returned.

* * *

**Well this is my first short story ever....how was it? I hope you liked it (:**

**I'm still wondering if i should continue it or leave it as a drabble or one-shot or whatever, what do you think?**


	2. A Sweaters Warmth

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character. (hahah get the pun??)**

* * *

"Ahhhhh~~" Maka sighed as she stretched her legs, kicking the chair onto its back heels and grabbing her arms together, stretching them behind her head. "All done." She said proudly, closing the book she had just finished reading.

"Are you going to do that _every _time you finish a book? That's your 5th one this week." Soul asked.

Maka stood up to put the book back in its place on the shelf. "Does it annoy you?"

"Of course it does." Soul replied, blunt and emotionless.

"Then...yeah, i think i will." Maka flashed back a teasing smile, complete with sticking her tongue out.

"Baka." He turned back to the stove, flipped the pancake over one more time, then flipped it onto the plate in his hands. "Dinner's ready."

Maka walked over to their small eating table and took a seat, knife and fork in hand ready to dig in.

"Eat up." As soon as he placed the plate onto the table, his partner began to glare at the food that was set before her, displeased and utterly disgusted.

"What the hell is this..." She said through gritted teeth.

"It's edible food, so eat it." He demanded, wiping his hands with a cloth

"It's _dinner_ time." Her glare shot Soul like a bullet.

He became frustrated and stressed with Maka's bratty attitude. With one hand, he grabbed both of Maka's wrists and used that hand to tie her hands together.

"W-What, are you-?!" She yelled.

When she was speaking, Soul took that chance and used his free hand to shove a pancake into Maka's mouth.

"Well?" He asked blankly.

It took Maka a while to scarf the whole thing down, being without hands because her partner still handcuffed them with only one of his hands, she only had the power of her mouth to shove it down her throat. After a giant GLLPPP sound, she finally finished it.

"MAKA-CHOP!" the spine made contact with the scythe's head, and she just left him there to bleed out of his head, walking to the kitchen to put the dish away.

"What the hell was that for i made your food?!" Soul was furious.

"Ha food? Don't make me laugh." She made a comeback.

"I pity the boy that ends up having to deal with you for the rest of his life." Soul commented, dusting himself off after falling to the floor. "Of course, that won't be possible; you're not cute at all."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Maka turned around and prepared for another Maka-Chop, as she thrust the book onto his head, Soul was in full im-going-to-kick-your-ass-mode, in other words...pissed as ****. With one swift movement, he caught her arm before she could cause damage to her head.

"Don't you dare." He glared into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with anger, yet trembling, she had never seen this side of her partner before.

"S-Soul! Let me go!" She commanded, he gave her arm back by thrusting it back down to her side, letting it swing to her side for a while.

"Annoying woman..."

"Arrogant man..."

Soul headed to his room, the door shut with a loud bang. Maka headed to the bathroom to shower, also shutting the door with a bang.

......

She got out of the shower, scrubbed her hair dry with the towel, another towel still wrapped around her body. Usually she never did, but that night she decided to take a look at herself in the mirror. _Hmph, not cute at all he says?!_ After staring at herself in the mirror, her shoulders slumped over and her face expression fell as she looked down to the sink.

"Maybe Souls right..." She looked back up and analyzed her chest. "How could anyone find a flat-chest like me attractive..." She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, still sulking over the thought. "That jerk..." She told herself. "no, i'm not crying..." she used her forearm to wipe away a tear.

He heard it. Everything. She had no idea but he planned on checking on her when he heard her talk to herself like that. He stood outside the door, staring at it. _Geez, i've made such a mess._ With both his hands in his pockets, he slid his way into the living room, laid onto the couch, closed his eyes, and drifted deep into thought.

......

Maka left the bathroom finally, all dressed in her pajamas and such. She looked towards Soul's bedroom. _Guess he's asleep by now. _She made her way to the kitchen. _I never really did get to eat much._ Before she could even get her mind concentrated on eating, a sight that appeared in the corner of her tired eyes averted her attention.

"Soul..." she slurred. Her feet never lifted off the floor as she made her way over to the couch, staring at his slumbering figure. "It's so weird seeing him this quiet." She commented to herself.

Suddenly, a breeze shook her and she turned her head to see the balcony door was still slightly opened. Still sliding her feet across the floor, she zombie-walked over to close the door when she noticed how good the breeze felt to her. What she didn't notice, was Soul opening one of his crimson eyes to watch her.

She hung herself over the balcony, both arms crossing each other over the railing. "The boy...for the rest of my life..." She thought over. "I wonder if i've met him yet."

Knock knock. The blonde turned her head around to see her partner, fist still up after knocking on the door.

"Oi Maka, what are you doing out here?"

She fumed slightly and turned her head back around, facing forward, back sitll to Soul. "I needed air. It gets clasterphobic in there."

Soul took his steps quietly. Soon he stood right beside her, leaning against the railing. "It's kind of cold outside."

"Don't be weak." She murmured.

"You should get a sweater."

"No way."

"You'll catch a cold."

"Don't care."

"You'll fall off the edge."

"Good."

"Mushrooms will grow on your head."

"No they won't."

"You'll never get a boyfriend."

With that last sentence, it hit Maka straight like a bullseye. She hung her head down, staring at the street instead of the stars. "I-i know." She stuttered.

Soul lifted an eyebrow. "You don't want one? Geez are you even a girl." He teased.

She stayed silent.

Another breeze blew by, barely breaking the silence. He noticed she shook a little.

Without any warning, Soul moved and hugged her closely from behind, lowering his arms a bit to keep her bare arms warm. His head was just hovering a little over her shoulder.

"What a-are you..." she never really did want to finish her sentence.

He sighed. "I saw you shake." he said quietly. "And you refuse to do anything to get warm so i figured." She felt him shrug.

"Oh." was all she could say. "t-thanks." She barely even wanted to say it.

He smirked, "just think of me as your sweater right now kay?"

"Yeah..."

They stood like that for a while as a few more breezes flew by, blowing their hair slightly each time.

"It's been a while. I think i'm fine now." Maka said politely, grabbing under his arm and tried to lift his arms over her haid but he refused. In fact the opposite happened, he tightened his hold on her, and now she was immobile, still holding onto his arm.

"No, you're cold."

"No really i'm not i swear!" It was true, the intensity of the situation caused her to sweat a little and she was burning somewhere in the middle of her chest.

He giggled slightly. "Trust me, you're cold."

"I-i don't get it. I'm warm see my face is starting to sweat."

"I mean you're cold-hearted." Maka widened her eyes, she immediately froze, confused of her reaction. What did he mean by that? "I'm trying to warm it up."

"Cold-hearted?! How could you say such a thing?!" SHe kept wiggling in his arms, trying to break free, but he wouldn't budge.

A change in attitude came over him, he lowered his arms so now he was holding onto her waist. Maka liked the feel a lot more than she wished she had and she started sweating a little again, that place was burning like fire in her chest now. _Why? No! My heart, it won't stop...beating?_

Soul smiled with satisfaction. He could feel her heartbeat, it was a loud humdrum sound to him. "That's the warmth i'm looking for."

Maka realized it, that burning sensation was her heart, it was acting strange due to his sudden movements. _But, why?_ she kept thinking.

"But you're still cold hearted."

"Stop saying that!" She shouted.

"You're so cold-hearted," he began. "you can't even tell how i feel." he laughed slightly. "how cruel."

"Eh...?"

His grip became so tight it nearly suffocated her, but she didn't care. the feel of her skin touching his was oddly sensational to her. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

"W-what are you saying?" Her heart began to pound again, her face blushing to insanity.

"Shut up," He whispered. "You're ruining the moment."

"M-moment? Soul you're not making any sense." She used every drop of strength she had left to break free from his hold. She turned around and began to walk back inside. "I'm going ba-" She stopped in her tracks. Reluctantly, she turned around to see Soul had somehow gotten a hold of her hand, and was holding it with all of his strength, trying to keep her there on the balcony with him; however, he didn't need to. Maka didn't even flinch to try and escape his grasp on her.

"Hey, do you really think no guy would find you attractive?" He said blandly.

"N-no of course not!" She chuckled uneasily and you could hear it in her voice because it was cracking. "I'm sure there's someone out there who-"

"Maka." It was then, at that moment, she figured out he had heard everything she said in the bathroom.

There was something behind his flaming eyes that she could feel. Was it care? _No way, this is SOUL were talking about _she assured herself. She kept her gaze with him, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep putting up this brave front, his eyes saw right through her. Her eyes began to swell up, as tears began streaming down her cheeks. It was a silent cry, but inside she felt like her head was going to crack.

His eyes softened up a lot, and he used his hand that he was holding on to hers with to pull her close to him, hugging her in the tightest embrace he felt was gentle enough.

"Baka," he yelled "you're still so cold-hearted."

Maka looked up, right into his softened up eyes. _"You can't even tell how i feel" _she remembered what he had said. _No, it can't be, he...likes me?_ She thought in her head. _No, no, NO, it's a lie. It's not the truth. Impossible._ But in her heart she knew, his eyes said it all.

"A-are you saying you..." She couldn't bring herself to ask. Moreover, she couldn't finish her sentence. Her lips were busy.

He had shoved his face into hers, pulling her lips to his. There wasn't tongue or anything, it was just a soft friendly kiss, but to them it felt like the most important thing in their life. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, pulling her in deeper into the kiss. She didn't know what to do, this was her first kiss. _Soul...you..._ she kept thinking _...love me...?_

As soon as they parted her eyes were no longer crying, her head still cradled in his hands.

"Don't you realize Maka? Even if you're not as 'grown up' as Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty, i'm still attracted to you."

Maka's eyes just kept widening, she felt another burst of tears coming. _Why? _she thought. _I'm not sad...right?_

"N-no, stop l-lying." She said through broken breaths.

"I'm not! I'm sorry i've hidden it until now." He smiled a little. "It was just too adorable seeing you react the way you did when i lied about you not being cute."

"So what? It was like a game to you." Maka argued.

All he did was suffocate her heart, burned it up and melted it with those soft eyes that saw right through to her soul. "Believe me..." He slurred, bringing her into another kiss.

This one was different, it felt desperate. She could feel it, he was desperate to make her believe him, desparate to be with her.

Once again, they separated.

"I-i" she stuttered.

"I love you." He beat her to it.

That night, the stars never seemed so brighter to them, even in the pitch darkness...even when the moon was laughing at them.

* * *

**Sorry it seemed like i stretched it and dragged it out but come on in real life it would probably be this long, if not longer right?**

**Please review i'm really interested in seeing how you guys feel about my author skills hahahah (:**

**any ideas on my next story?**


	3. Young Pictures

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the punn??)**

Maka's POV

I was sitting on the couch, night time, looking through an old album i found when Soul walked in carrying a tray with tea and a piece of cake for desert. He walked by and set it down on the table in front of me.

"Hmm?" He looked at me. "What are you smiling about?"

I hadn't realized i was smiling, but nonetheless i continued to smile. I patted the open seat next to me, signaling him to sit down. He took his apron off, threw it on the chair, and walked back over to sit in that open seat.

"Look." I leaned over his way a little and moved my hands so that they were hovering right over his lap, still holding the album.

"What? It's just an album." He said carelessly. I frowned at his rude reaction and brought the book back over to my lap.

"You have no drop of sensitivity in you do you." I insulted as i turned the page. Once again i smiled ear to ear and it didn't go unnoticed.

Soul craned his neck and body over to see what was so great about the picture. I moved the book away from him, hiding it, leaning away as he leaned in.

"Come on, just let me see what's so funny." He said in an asking tone.

"No." I simply replied. "You wouldn't see it the way i do anyways."

"Why? What's it about?" He kept leaning closer and closer, craning yet another body part over me to try and grab the book with his hand.

"Stop." I ordered and pushed him away by placing my hand right over his face and well, pushed him all the way back to the arm rest part of the couch, where he loosely hung over. After readjusting himself he sat in a careless position. Both arms over the back of the couch and one of his legs ankle was over the other legs knee, the way guys 'cross their legs'.

We spent a few minutes like that in silence, as i kept turning the pages in the photo album, while we let the slight tension settle again.

"Nay, Soul."

"Hmmm?" He looked at me curiously.

"You're going to that party at Kid's tonight right?" I never removed my eyes from the book.

"Of course i am it's Kid. Why?"

I closed the book, only able to look through half of it before i had run out of time. I looked up and smiled. "Just making sure. It wouldn't be the same without my partner anyways."

"Sheesh," he groaned, getting up and heading to his room. "You better get ready. I'll be waiting when i'm done." His voice lingered in the room after he turned the corner.

I looked at the table, i completely forgot about the piece of cake, and the tea was probably cold by now. "Aw man, and it actually looked good too." I slouched. I opened the book one more time, looking at a certain picture i had bookmarked.

There were 4 pictures, all of my mama and papa. One picture they were sitting next to each other in class, back when they were young, they were both smiling. The second was mama and papa looking serious during a mission, i wonder if it was secretly taken then found later, it didn't seem like they noticed it was there. The third was of mama holding papa as a weapon before he became a death scythe, she was smiling so i figured they must have caught a soul. The last was still before papa had become a death scythe; they were both dressed formally, papa in a tux and mama in a pretty dress, both smiling. I'm guessing it was at the anniversary party of Shibusen.

But what made me smile was looking at the page right next to it. There were 3 pictures, all of me and Soul. They were very similar to mama and papas because i told Soul that if we did this maybe we could be just as great as my parents were when they were young. The first was both of us in class of course, the only difference was I was the only one smiling. Soul thought the idea of taking pictures like that was uncool. The second was us on a mission of course, only that one wasn't planned so the expression in the picture was not acting, we really were on a mission. The third was me holding Soul as a weapon, i was smiling of course but i couldn't really tell what Soul was doing but he probably wasn't smiling either.

That only left the 4th missing, the formal picture. It was these pages i had last flipped to before i asked Soul that question, it was actually WHY i asked Soul that question. I laughed at myself, had i finally found the perfect time to fill in that final 4th spot?

_Well, here's hoping._ I set the book down and rushed over to my room to change into my dress.

Soul's POV

As soon as i heard Maka's bedroom door close and lock, i went into full James Bond mode. My tux was on and everything in my hair, headbands and such, were taken out, which helped the mood of James Bond. I snuck into the living roomn as quietly as i could, making sure i wouldn't get Maka chopped if she were to find out my intentions. Clearly if she didn't want me to see it and found out i was looking for it, i'd be done for.

"You didn't even eat the food." I grimaced. I shook it off and turned to the couch. _Score!_

Once again i snuck over into the living room and picked up the album, still standing up. "What could she be hiding?"

I noticed there was a bookmark in one page so my first thought was to flip to that page. My eyes softened up. "Oh, i see." It was the page with 4 of her parents on the left side and 3 of us on the right side. "Geez, going through this much trouble just for this."

I heard the door open and i quickly shut the book and placed it back on the couch as close to the way i found it as possible. Before she could suspect anything i just pretended to play dumb and stared at it.

Maka's POV

Of course. First thing i see when i walk into the living room is Soul, trying to take a peek at the album. He was just staring at it, contemplating whether or not to open it no doubt. I took a book out of the shelf and knocked it on the wall, making a loud THUMP noise and catching Soul's attention.

"Oh Maka, you're finally ready." He turned to me.

"Don't even think about it." I shouted.

"Relax." He walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't see anything."

A feeling of relief came over me. But wait, why would i be relieved of something like that? It's not embarassing or anything i mean he knows i want to take pictures like my mama and papa, there's nothing to be riled up about in the first place.

I softly put the book back onto its spot in the shelf. "Hey Soul, sorry about the food."

He opened the door, stepping aside while he was still holding the handle to let me go out first. "Don't worry about it. I poisoned it anyways."

"P-poisoned?! Why?!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding you dense girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued forward. "Hurry up we're going to be late."

"Maka, we already ARE late." He chimed in, following right behind me.

..........

"Oh hey it's you guys!" Liz exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hello!"

"Hey." We both said as we entered the Shinigami household.

"Welcome, Soul, Maka." Kid greeted us formally.

"Yahoo!!! Now the party can REALLY begin!" Black Star howled.

Patty came along, holding a plate of food. "Hello!! You should try Tsubaki's food!"

"Tsubaki's?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I offered to bring along some dishes i made." Tsubaki said.

Soul walked over to Black Star as they both set up their hands, and high fived like they always did. "Alright, sounds good i'm starving."

He and Black Star then linked arms and ran over to the buffet tables, ready to dig in.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

In response they all just laughed. _The gang's all here_ i thought.

.........

"Thanks again for bringing the music." Liz told Soul.

"It's fine, it's just some records i had laying around. Though it doesn't really seem to fit the mood here." He replied.

"Good, then why don't you play the piano there's one right there!" I begged him, tugging his sleeve then pointed to the piano.

"Stop joking as if i'd do that." My mouth pouted. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Yahooo! I'm coming with!" Black Star followed.

"You make that sound so gross." Soul yelled, trying to avoid Black Star as they both disappeared down the hall.

"Wow that's amazing i never knew Soul could play piano." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, he only played for me once though."

"Really? What'd it sound like?" Kid asked.

"It was really dark and creepy."

"Oh, i see." Tsubaki said in disapointment.

"It's a shame, we missed our chance to hear him." Liz commented.

..........

"AMAZINGG~~~" i sighed.

"Yeah, you sure know how to throw some party." Soul commented.

Everyone that went to Shibusen was in the mansion and now they all had been cleared out so it was just us.

Kid looked distraught, broken down, destroyed.

"What's wrong Kid?" Patty asked.

"T-the house." We all leaned in closer, eager to hear what he was about to say. "IT'S COMPLETELY BEEN TURNED UPSIDE DOWN!" He began running aorund the house, cleaning and fixing things, muttering to himself things like "No no this was here. Wait! That's not right! If i put it there where does this go? The symmetry has been completely ruined i'm nothing but worthless trash now i should just dieeeeee."

Teardrops fell on all of our heads but the Thompson sisters. "Don't worry about it." Liz said, filing her nails. "It happens a lot. You learn to get used to it."

"R-right." I said.

"Hey everyone, have you seen Black Star?" Tsubaki asked. She sounded really worried.

We all looked around shortly. "Come to think of it, i haven't heard him gloat about himself in quite a while." Soul mentioned.

"Oh no! What if something happened to him!" Tsubaki panicked.

"It's fine Tsubaki, we'll look for him." Soul assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go, Maka."

"Okayyyy." I slurred, running over to follow Soul.

"Oh crap my nail...." Liz became frustrated.

"I wonder where he is, i hope he hasn't gotten into much trouble." Tsubaki panted.

"No no no! This is absolutely wrong! I want to dieeee." Kid complained.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAH" Patty was...well who knows.

That was all i heard before we went on our search.

It didn't take long to find him, it seems he was off in what seemed to be the dining room, crashed on the table, half his body hanging over the edge. He was out cold, mouth open and drooling.

"Yeesh Black Star." I smacked my head in frustration.

"You would be the one this would happen to." Soul grunted.

"Hey Soul, what should we do? We can't just leave him here." I looked to Soul for advice. He looked back at me.

"Nah just leave him be. I don't want to be the one to handle him when he wakes up." He stretched his arms in the air and yawned. "Anyways we found him, that's good enough. Come on, let's head back."

"S-sure." Once again i obeyed and followed him out the room, taking glances of Black Star before the room disappeared completely.

........

That was it, we were completely lost.

"Soul, are you sure you know your way around their house?"

"Of course, i managed to find the bathroom didn't i?"

"Yeah i suppose..." I was still a little iffy about the situation.

After possibly a few hundred steps we still strolled down another hallway. It was silent for most of the time. _Why are we being so quiet? Usually we don't have a problem talking with each other. Then again we've never really been alone like this and usually were fighting. Wait...why aren't we fighting? If we were stuck in a situation like this we'd probably be argueing about which way to go right? _I shook my head in confusion. _Ahhhh crap i have no idea what's going on! _i screamed in my head. Soul looked down at me.

"What's wrong Maka?"

I jumped a little at the surprise. "N-nothing." _Quick, change the subject._ "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

He looked forward again. "No not really."

"WHAT?!" before i could maka chop him a certain room caught my surprise. I yanked his arm to tell him to stop walking. His eyes traced my eyes and followed the gaze to find out what it was i was looking at.

The room was dimly lit, it was made completely of marble or granite i couldn't tell. The only Thing in the room was a piano, and a couch.

Immediately, the memory of when i first met Soul flooded into my head. It was similar to this, but different.

"No." He said sternly, looking at me.

"I wasn't going to ask, but now that you mention it." I teased. I tugged his arm again. "Come on Soul one song? No ones around."

"I said no."

"Geez i don't know why you're so stuck up about this. You had no problem the first time i met you."

He smiled. "To be honest back then i was trying to scare you away."

I smiled back. "Well that didn't work so," I tugged his arm again. "Play it."

Our eyes locked for a while, silently arguing with each other. He broke it and walked into the room. I assumed he was going to close the door but i was wrong. Guess something in my look made him cave in.

He had one hand in his pocket, and put the other hand out in front of me. "Well," He asked, showing off that slanted smile. "Shall we?"

I smiled ear to ear in victory and took his hand.

........

Soul's POV

I took a deep breath when i sat before that gleaming piano. _How long has it been since we last met? _I mentally asked the instrument. What made it a little more frustrating was that girl sitting behind me on the couch. _She really is something isn't she, making a cool guy like me this nervous._ I smirked at that childish thought and placed my hands on the piano. Even from here i could feel her eagerness. _Why is she so persistent in hearing me, it's not _that_ good._

I could feel her smile as i played that first note. It didn't take long for me to get enveloped in the feel of my 'talent' and i soon drifted off and played something else.

No matter how depressing it sounded, i could sense it, her smile. She still smiled, no matter what it sounded like,no matter if i played it wrong on accident. All she did was smile...the whole time.

Maka's POV

I clapped violently. "That was awesome! I'm so happy you finally decided to play."

He turned around.

"Hey now, what's with that confused look on your face? It was good." I began to get a little confused myself.

He stood up, walked over to me, and sat next to me on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Why do you like it so much?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even like it."

I punched his shoulder a little. "Of course i like it, it came from you." I smiled.

He lifted his head, completely speechless. I blushed a little, realizing what i had just said.

We sat like that in silence for a little while. It wasn't necessarily awkward, more like we were just too tired to do much.

"We should get back." Soul said, standing up by pushing his knees.

"Y-yeah you're right." I said tiredly, trying to stand up. "T-hey're probably...looking...for...."

"Huh?"

"MAKA!"

Soul's POV

I turned around to see Maka collapsed on the floor. I ran over to her and kneeled down, pushing her shoulder again and again.

"Sheesh, falling asleep at a time like this." I picked her up, arms under her knees and the other holding her back, bridal style.

"Oh, she's lighter than i thought." I chuckled to myself, taking her our of the room. _"_Good thing i DO know the way back." i laughed at my own little joke.

Maka's POV

It was faint, but i heard what Soul had said. Barely conscious, i used what little energy i had to think about it.

_Soul knew the way back the whole time? Then why did he...could it be? No, Soul would never. But if i'm right, then that means he purposely brought me here to play for me instead of in front of everyone. Just...me? That doesn't sound like something he would do, he refused over and over again even he's not that great of an actor. Unless, something's changed about him? Still, to want to play only for me...that's a little dramatic isn't it._

After that everything went blank.

..........

"Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka,"

_What's going on? What's that feeling on my cheek?_

I opened my eyes to see Patty poking at my cheek, chanting my name everytime she touched me.

"Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka," She continued, even though my eyes were clearly open.

"Oi Patty you can stop now she's awake." Liz said.

"Yeah!" She obeyed and skipped back to her sister's side.

"Hey, took you long enough." It was then i noticed i was laying on someone. I looked away from Patty and straight up. A pair of glowing crimson eyes stared back at me droopingly.

I blinked once. Twice. Then i decided to sluggishly look around my surroundings. I was sitting on top of Soul, my legs over his legs, arms at my lap, my head in between his shoulder and his neck. He had one arm curled around my back and holding onto my arm and the other lazily hanging to the back of the couch, legs back into that guy version of 'crossing your legs'.

I immediately blushed. _Why am i sitting on him?_ But i was still too tired to move.

"What happened?" I slurred.

"Apparantly you fell asleep and Soul brought you back here." Tsubaki clarified.

"But, why am i...?"

"He sat down like that so he could just slip out from under you and let you sleep there." Kid started.

"But you kept muttering nonsense about 'no don't go, stay.'" He put his cheek in his hand, still looking down at me when he said it.

"W-what?! I did what?!" I immediately panicked, fighting away an oncoming blush.

"Sorry Maka, we kind of took a picture of you sleeping on Soul." Tsubaki said shyly, slowly holding up a camera. "You were just too cute!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

I stood up and immediately ran over to get back the camera.

"Hey calm down. Weren't you the one who wanted that picture of us formally to go in that album of yours?"

I stopped. "MAKA CHOP!"

"W-where did you get that book...?" Liz asked.

"Of course i do but not like that!" I defended.

"Here, why don't we take one right now?" Tsubaki offered.

Everyone knew about the whole album thing, in fact it was Kid who took that picture of me smiling and him in weapon form. It had to be him because if anyone else took the picture he always freaked out from paranoia it wouldn't turn out symmetrical, not that the end product was symmetrical anyways.

"B-but i just woke up!"

Soul put his arm around my neck and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me next to him. _Woah when did he stand up?_ He was rubbing his head with the other hand.

"Stop complaining and just deal with it."

It didn't really take me long to obey, i figured if it wasn't taken now then i might miss my chance so i put on the best smile i could make.

"3...2....1..." Tsubaki counted down. FLASH.

I looked up to see what facial expression Soul did. Of course, he didn't smile.

"Geez, you never smile." i put my hand on my hips.

"Well you always smile." He stated. "So i figured i'd just let you smile for me." His voice was emotionless but it seemed to hit me like a bomb.

"Fine, i'll stop smiling."

He chuckled. "We both know that won't last."

"Hey how about we take a group picture?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Group picture! Group picture!" Patty screamed in excitement.

Liz looked around. "But where's Black Star?"

Kid turned and began to walk. "Follow me." We all obeyed.

It didn't take long for us to find him, he was still in the dining room with that messed up position where he was hanging halfway off the table.

Patty ran and grabbed the camera from Tsubaki. "Let's take it like this!"

"But Black Star,"

"..THIS."

We all became wide-eyes except for Liz and Kid, they were probably used to it. We obeyed and everyone stood against the wall, tallest in the back and shortest in the front. Tsubaki got Black Star and laid him on the floor in front of me, Soul, and Kid. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were in the back.

"Alright it's on timer." Kid said, running back to his spot next to me.

"Oi Maka, are you gonna smile?" Soul, who was also standing next to me asked.

"Of course not. If i do you're not gonna smile."

He smirked. "Kay then."

"It's counting down." Kid said. "3...2...1..." FLASH.

----5 YEARS LATER----

"Maka, what are you looking at?" He sat down next to me, crimson eyes staring at the same thing i was staring at on my lap.

"Nothing, it's just an album." I smiled.

He craned his neck and body over my lap to see the pictures, putting his arm over my shoulder. I grabbed his hand that hung lazily over my actual shoulder.

On the left page were 4 pictures of my mama and papa. On the right page were 5 pictures. The first one was of me and Soul in class, he wasn't smiling of course. The second was of me and Soul on a mission, a serious look on our faces. The third was me smiling and holding Soul while he was in weapon form but it didn't seem like he was smiling.

The fourth picture was taken on the night i last looked at this album. It happened after Death the Kid's party, after Soul had played the piano for me, after i'd fallen asleep. It was a picture of Soul sitting on the couch, one arm over the back of the couch, the other arm holding me up as i slept over his lap, head laying in between his shoulder and his neck.

I laughed. "I miss it when we were all young like that." I showed him the picture. "Nay Soul, remember that?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Oh yeah smile now but look." I pointed to him in the picture. "You never smiled in these pictures."

He smirked. "No, look at this one."

My eyes averted.

The fifth picture, was the group picture, taken on the same day as the 4th. The first thing i noticed was the knocked out Black Star, drooling all over the floor. The back row was Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, smiling. The row behind Black Star was Soul, Me, and Kid.

My eyes widened.

"You were smiling in this picture?!" I looked into his crimson eyes. "I never noticed..."

"It's all your fault you know."

"Huh?"

"You told me you weren't going to smile remember?"

I chuckled. "Yeah i do."

"Look." He pointed to me. "You're smiling."

I chuckled again. "Guess my plan worked."

His face moved in closer, bringing us nose to nose. "Let me guess, tell me you're not going to smile so i'll smile, then smile anyways?"

"Well aren't you the smart one?" I teased. "

"Looks like you need a consequence." I beat him to it. I kissed him before he could kiss me. I enjoyed this one, it felt like a victory.

* * *

**Okayy i'm SO SORRRYYY this was supperr long so you probably skipped through like half of it.**

**ANywaysss please review otherwise i can't post up more stories ): **


	4. Reasons

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahahah get the punn??)**

Maka's POV

_"Soul, you're a Death Scythe now!"_

_"Maka, we've finally done it."_

_We shook each other's hands in congratulations, then separating to a high five._

_"As you both are aware, now that Soul is a Death Scythe, he is one of my weapons and he no longer needs a meister as much as he used to."_

_"Yeah, that's right." I turned to Soul. "Guess i don't have to stick around as much." I chuckled._

_"I'm still going to be living in our place though so don't get too accustomed to being separated." He replied emotionlessly._

_---_2 years later---

I was sitting in the couch, legs up and knees to my chin, watching tv. I rest my hands on my knees, then brought my chin down on them as a result of replaying that memory.

"You said that back then...Soul, but now..."

It was awfully quiet in our tiny apartment without my weapon around. Blair was still working at Chupa Cabras, i guess i sort of felt lonely.

I continued the memory i had already begun to replay.

_"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be accustomed to not being separated either." Lord Death replied._

_Both of us looked at him with confused faces. It took a while to process the wording. _

_"So, you're saying we're not going to be together that much?" Soul asked immediately._

_I looked at him. "When did you figure it out so quickly?" Guess he's smarter than i thought. The question itself of course was rhetorical so he didn't answer._

_"Hmmm, that sounds about right." _

_"But, doesn't he need a meister to be with him?" i asked._

_"Well it's like i said he will no longer be needing one as often as he used to."_

_"I see..."_

_"Don't worry Maka, i'll be fine just you watch!" He patted me on the back for reassurance._

_However, that was not the reason i was upset._

_"Speaking of which, could you give Soul and I a little time alone, i need to speak with him privately." Lord Death asked._

_"Of course. Thank you." I bowed down in respect and walked away._

_......_

_"Nya~~ Maka, where's Soul been?" Blair asked me._

_I looked up to think. "That's a good point, we talked to Lord Death this morning and it's past sunset already."_

_"What do you think he's doing?" Blair was in cat form, using her paw to clean behind her ears._

_I shrugged. "Beats me. He's a Death Scythe now so most of what he does doesn't involve me anyways." _

_"Does that make you sad Maka?" I looked at Blair, putting on a smile._

_"Of course not! Heh heh." I quickly turned my head before my face gave my emotions away. "It's great we completed our goal i'm still too happy about that to be sad." I assured her._

_"Hmmm." She purred. "Fine. Don't tell me." She teased and jumped off the couch to go to my room. "I'm sleeping, night."_

_"Yeah, night." I said._

_"MAKA!!!!" _

_"Huh?"_

_I looked towards the entrance to our apartment, and Black Star had budged in, knocking the door open. _

_"B-Black Star..."_

_Tsubaki's head popped in. "Oh, sorry about that Maka." she apologized._

_"It's fine." My voice cracked in my uneasy giggle._

_"Maka, we're coming in." Kid said, already walking in my apartment with Liz and Patty behind him._

_"Party! Party!" Patty was screaming and jumping as she entered._

_"P-Party?" I asked in confusion._

_"Again, sorry Maka." Tsubaki apologized again, bringing the rest of her body into the apartment other than her head. She was carrying bags of food and setting it on the table. "We wanted to celebrate you and Soul's success on making a Death Scythe."_

_Black Star was literally jumping and and skipping around my house to search for the weapon. _

_"Eh? Where is Soul?" He asked. "SOUULLLL!"_

_"What?"_

_"That voice..." I whispered._

_We all turned our heads to the entrance and sure enough, there was that rabbit standing in the door._

**A/N: actually have you ever noticed he's like a white rabbit because those rabbits have white hair and red eyes?**

_"Oh, welcome back." I said._

_"Yeah." His hands were in his pockets. "Oh my what's this?" He chuckled._

_I could tell he was forcing himself to smile, but why? Did something happen?_

_"Good you're here." Kid said._

_"SOUUULL!" Out came Black Star, running to the door and quickly stopping before running into Soul._

_"Yo." They set their hands up and high fived._

_"Took you long enough you slow poke. Good thing i was here to keep this party going otherwise it'd be a failure!"_

_"Party?" Soul asked._

_"Black Star, it hasn't even started yet..." Tsubaki said._

_As if on cue, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki all cleared their throats._

_"CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING A DEATH SCYTHE!" They all yelled in unison._

_"Thank you." We said and Soul stretched his arms behind his head._

_"Let the games begin!"_

_......._

_"Bye bye~" They all said as they left the room, all drunken and happy._

_"Yeah, Later!" Me and Soul waved back at them then closed the door._

_I began to clean up._

_"Well then, i'm going to bed."_

_"No." I grabbed his back collar and stopped him. "You're going to help me clean up." I teased._

_"Ugh this wasn't our party, why do we have to clean up?" He complained._

_"They threw a party for _us_ so it's the least we can do."_

_I hadn't realized i loosened my grip and he slipped away, walking to his room. _

_"Wait, Soul."_

_He didn't listen._

_"WAIT!" _

_Cheh, i must've sounded desparate or something because he stopped._

_"Shut up you titless woman." _

_Those few words, shot a hole through my heart. I thought he'd gotten over that a while ago. Whatever, i guess a jerk stays a jerk no matter what happens. _

_"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRINK TONIGHT WHAT'S UP WITH THAT YOU ALWAYS DRINK WHENEVER WE HAVE GET TOGETHERS!"_

_Silence._

_"OI I'M TALKING TO YOU YA KNOW! TURN AROUND AND FACE ME, IDIOT!"_

_There was again, a tensed silence. _

_"I should probably be one of those cool guys who don't tell people things because they don't want them to feel bad or anything like that." Soul said._

_"W-What are you talking about?!"_

_He sighed. "But it's uncool to lie."_

_"You're not making any sense at all Soul."_

_He turned around. Finally, he faces me. I had cooled over slightly, but i completely cooled over as soon as he put his arms around me, wrapping them over my shoulders and around my neck. I just stood there. _

_"You could at least hug me back." He scolded._

_Without a second thought in mind i put my arms around his lower body._

_"Hmph, so this is a real hug?"_

_Real hug? What was he talking about? He's hugged other people before hasn't he? What about Black Star?_

_"What are you saying?" I unconsciously said. _

_Crap, why did i say that? I guess it just slipped maybe._

_"Maka, i'm leaving."_

_I pushed him away from me so i could speak with him face to face._

_"Don't say things like that i'm not falling for it." My arms were at my sides and i clenched my fists._

_"I'm not lying, that's uncool."_

_His eyes were serious. Usually if he was being sarcastic i could tell by his face but this expression was different it was...honest? No, that can't be. It's a joke of course, right?_

_"Why?" I tried to hide the cracks in my voice as i held back an eager tear that was just itching to see my cheek._

_"I'm supposed to go visit Ms. Marie and Ms. Asuza to train as a Death Scythe."_

_"Wait, i don't remember Lord Death say anything about this."_

_"Of course you didn't, he told me in private."_

_"But, he didn't have to. So why did he...?"_

_Soul took a deep sigh, walked over, and brought my face up to him, holding it by my chin with just his index finger. I hadn't realized i was hanging my head, was i that dissapointed?_

_"Because he knew this would happen if he told you right then and there. He knew what he had to say would hurt you so i guess he figured it would be better if i was the one who told you. Besides, you wouldn't have had so much fun at this party." He giggled a little._

_"That's unfair..." I said quietly, drooping my head again._

_"Maka, you should get cleaned up, i'll fix this mess."_

_"Okay..." I said in agreement. My body felt heavy, i ended up slumping over towards the bathroom._

_.........._

_I sat there, taking a bath, and sank half my face in the water. Why was i being so sad about it? I understood that he has to now that he's a Death Scythe and all and i was more than willing to let him go for all that, but why would it depress me this much?_

_"Geez, this sucks." I said through bubbles._

.......

_I got out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel over my hair._

_"I'm done." I told him. _

_I walked into the living room to see him lying on the couch, head on the armrest, both legs resting on the couch, one arm on his open stomach and the other hanging off the side._

_I smiled to myself, seeing his harmless little sleeping face. I picked him up bridal style so i could bring him to his room, complaining the whole way._

_"Ughhh guys make this look so easy in those romance movies but..." My arms lowered, shaking. "But you're so heavy!" _

_Oops, too loud. He opened his eyes, my arms fell down so much he might as well be lying on the ground. His gaze was lazily staring back at me, contemplating his surroundings._

_"Here." He changed into a scythe and my arms lifted up. "This should be easier for you." He said once in his weapon form._

_"Aw come on you were already awake why couldn't you walk by yourself?"_

_"I'm tired."_

_I snickered at his response. "You're right though, you are lighter in this form." _

_I swung him around and twirled him a little down the hallway as i continued walking the short distance. I had to be careful due to the width of the hall. _

_"I'm gonna miss using you like this." I said, looking at the scythe in my hand and talking to it._

_"Yeah, me too." _

_I could barely see that reflection of him in the blade. He changed back to flesh and bones and walked over to his bed._

_"Thanks for carrying me here." He yawned. "That was very romantic."_

_That sarcastic voice wasn't hard to miss. I was a little mad he was making fun of what i said but i let it go._

_"Kay then, night." I turned around to walk out._

_"Hey Maka."_

_I stopped what i was about to do. "Yeah?"_

_"Why don't you sleep here tonight." His head was already halfway under the covers but i could still hear that gruffly, muffled voice._

_"It's alright my room's just right there." I pointed even though he wasn't looking._

_"You're already here so why not." _

_I couldn't tell if he was into the idea or not due to the lack of emotion in his tone._

_I stood there for a while, thinking on if i should or not. Then i decided if he said one more thing about it, i'd sleep in his room tonight and if he didn't, i'd go back to my room. I waited a while, surely the silence would make him speak, unless he already went to sleep, then i was back to the drawing board. What if he expected me to sleep there? What if-_

_"Well, hurry up." His voice interrupted my thoughts but i was happy because he just made my decision for me._

_"R-right." I didn't notice until i fixed my face expression but i smiled._

_I slowly went to the other side of his bed and climbed under the sheets to that open spot. It was a little awkward, finding a comfortable position to fall asleep in without touching him. I ended up curled in a little ball facing the other way, my back to him._

_"Night Soul."_

_He was already asleep._

_......._

_I woke up a little late, his room was dark, completely different from mine since i usually rose with the sun. The curtains were closed and his alarm clock wasn't set since there wasn't school today. _

_"Soul." I said half awake._

_No answer._

_I rolled over to face the other side. It was empty. I immediately shot up._

_"Soul?! Where are you?!"_

_I jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room._

_Empty._

_I ran to my room._

_Empty._

_The bathroom._

_Empty._

_"Maybe i missed him."_

_I went back into his room. I guess in my rush i never noticed but it was lonely looking. I scanned the room. Everything was there, but why did it seem so empty? It was a different empty than the other rooms, like things were missing._

_I randomly began to look through his drawers, hoping to find some clues. _

_Nothing._

_"Why, why are these clothes drawers empty?"_

_I went to the bathroom._

_Nothing._

_"All of his brushes and shower stuff are gone!"_

_I went to the living room. _

_"All of his records and CDs are gone! Don't tell me, he's already..."_

_"Maka?"_

_Blair jumped on my head in her cat form._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Nothing." I whispered._

_"It doesn't seem like it though." _

_"Blair, do you know where Soul is?"_

_She returned to her human form, she was wearing her sleeping gown._

_"I was wondering when you'd ask." That's strange, she's not smiling. "Here," she put her hand out in front of me. "Soul told me to give this to you."_

_It was a record with a note attached to it._

_"You talked to Soul this morning?"_

_"Well, you see, i was going to wake him up,"_

_With your boobs....i finished her sentence in my head._

_"But i noticed you were with him." She smiled. "You were cute Maka!"_

_Mized emotions, i blushed, i was angry, i was sad._

_I grabbed the record from Blair and took the note, reading it over._

_"Maka?"_

_I fell to my knees, crying like crazy._

_That was it, he was gone._

---END FLASHBACK----

"I wonder what i did with that note."

I thought out loud. I tried to remember but i couldn't, not even what it said. I slumped over and laid my head on the armrest, still curled up in the little ball, my arms around my lower legs.

There was a knock on the door. I guess that's Blair.

There was another knock.

"Huh? Blair has the keys to our apartment, why is she knocking so much?" I whispered.

Another knock.

I sat up, stood up, and slid my feet on the floor while walking towards the door.

"She must've forgotten her keys." I mumbled.

I opened the door.

"Yo."

My heart stopped. My eyes widened. My whole entire body trembled.

"I'm back. Miss me?"

That smirking face, that sarcastic voice. I was looking right into those crimson eyes and i still couldn't believe it.

Before i could break down crying he wrapped his arms around my arms, locking them to my sides, but i cried anyways, he just held me up.

"Soul..."

"I'm sorry it took me this long." He tightened his hold on me.

I smiled a little. "Hmph, so this is a real hug."

It's been 2 years. Two years since my last one.

_That's right..._ i smiled with a sense of accomplishment..._that's what the letter said._

_~Maka,_

_I'm sorry i left earlier than you probably expected. But don't cry, it's uncool, you'll only make others sad. While you're at it tell Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki i'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye and i can't wait to see em. I might not be able to communicate much with you or visit you while i'm gone but let me tell you this, I'M your weapon and no one else is got it? Anyways, I promise to hold off hugging anyone else until i come back, that way the only REAL hugs i'll experience belong to you, kay. Sounds really cheesy and romantic, how uncool, well i guess it's better than what you tried so deal with it, flatty. Yeah yeah Maka chop me when i get back. By the way..._

_I love you,  
Soul~_

_

* * *

_

**I know that whole 'keep hugs' thing probably was sappy but it was cute in my head so... :)**

**please keep reviewing so i can keep these up!**

**any questions please ask~~~~**

**any suggestions please say~~**


	5. Dare

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other characters (hahahah get the punn?)**

"Crap it missed!" Soul said. "Rebound it rebound it!"

"Whats a rebound??!?!" Maka kept asking.

*Swish*

"Hahahah nice one Kid!" Soul said, high-fiving his teammate.

"That's a 3 pointer." Liz said off in the sidelines, keeping score.

"I still don't get it...Liz is here why do i have to play?" Maka complained.

"Because Black Star's too strong so we need someone who sucks on his team to keep it even."

"I think that's more of an insult than an explanation." Maka muttered.

"What does it matter? We won anyways." Black Star piped in. "Good game guys!" He said to his teammates, Maka and Patty.

"Well since Soul was captain today..." Tsubaki eagerly turned to Soul, awaiting his punishment.

"T-Tsubaki, when did you get so dark..." A sweatdrop went down Maka's head.

Everytime they played basketball, each team had to chose a punishment for their captain if they lost, so the captain pretty much could've gotten off the hook if their teammates were nice enough. It made it more interesting and anxious for the other team to find out what the punishment was, in this case, Maka was captain (her punishment was again a date with her dad) and her team, Patty and Black Star, also had no idea and was excited to see what punishment Soul had to do.

The white-haired weapon grunted and slumped over. He walked over to Maka, face drowning in every possible expression of reluctance.

"Maka..."

"Yeah?"

Those 2 couldn't notice but the other 5 were intensely watching them.

"D-do you wanna g-go on a d-date with m-me." He struggled with every word that left his mouth.

Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all snickering and cracking up in the background and Tsubaki put her hand to her mouth saying "oh my."

"W-What?" She seemed confused, but that look on Soul's face made it obvious that was his punishment. Maka, ready to take on this challenge, decided to have a little fun with her friends.

"No." She smiled.

"What?!!?!" Soul screamed and fainted to the floor, everyone's face in complete shock. "I was r-rejected by a flatty..." He said in disbelief.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Everyone winced at the sight of how painful it must've felt to be Soul once the spine reached his skull.

"You know," Maka stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, putting her hands on her hips and closing both of her eyes as she was speaking. "I WAS going to tell you i was kidding, but since you said that." She opened one eye and looked down on her partner with that one eye.

Her face expression went from angry teasing to a soft smile. She opened the other eye. She thought about how cute it was that he was on the ground looking so helpless, still tending the blow to his head, all because he fainted from rejection and the fact she hit him.

"Here," Maka put her hand out in front of the young boy, who was on his stomach, covering his head. Soul looked up past her hand to see her smiling face. He took her hand and she pulled him back up to his feet.

"Sheesh you two." Kid commented, putting his fingertips on his forehead.

"Yeah yeah sorry about that." Soul apologized in an emotionless tone. He glared at Maka, with all the sarcasm, seriousness, and carelessness in his eyes, he glared at her. "So, do you REALLY wanna go on a date with me?" He asked, blandly but curiously, looking for the truth.

Maka, hands back on her hips, shrugged. "Yeah why not, it's just like hanging out. Actually it sounds kinda fun." She laughed.

"Fun?" Soul asked, completely unconvinced that them two hanging together would be 'fun'.

Tsubaki leaned over to whisper to Kid. "Does he know he didn't have to ask again? He was just supposed to ask once no matter what the answer was right?"

This question made Kid smirk, enjoying the situation. "Yeah," he crossed his arms. "He knows."

"So what, he WANTS to go on a date with her?" Liz asked.

Kid just shrugged. "Who knows." Of course he knew the obvious answer.

After Liz finally ucomprehended what her meister comprehended, it seemed as though Kid and Liz were the only ones who understood what had just happened, leaving Tsubaki confused and Black Star and Patty completely oblivious otherwise.

"Pick me up at 7 kay?" Maka said, turning her back to him to walk back to the others.

"......we live in the same place....."

He too returned to the others as they got ready for another game of basketball.

* * *

**I know a little less romantic and deep and cheesy and such but i figured, after the last 2 incredibly long stories i think you all deserved a nice quick little short one. Thank you all for reviewing you guys are def my fav people right now :) if you review you'll also be my fav too!!**

**please review so i can keep these up !!**

**suggestions/questions i welcome with open fingers! (get it, fingers instead of arms because i type?? HAHAHA yeah its not that funny....is it)**


	6. Experiment

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hhahahah get the punn?)**

"All right class, that's it for today. Remember, tomorrow's an experimental day; the meisters and weapons are going to switch and see what it's like to be partnered with others. Just think of it as a free day." Dr. Stein said with a nice smile on his face. "So don't forget your nametags tomorrow!" His smile darkened. "Because if you do forget, i'm going to sew it onto your forehead." Then his nice smile returned. "Kay then, class dismissed." He rolled out of the room.

"Yes!" Everyone said in understanding. "How scary..." Some said.

"I'm so excited!" Maka exclaimed.

"I don't get what the big deal is it's not like it's going to be permanent or anything." Black Star blandly stated. He was leaning back with his arms over his head and his feet on the table, as usual.

"Come on Black Star, you mean you're not the least bit interested in seeing what it would feel like to handle other weapons?" Maka asked.

"Nahh." The young assassin yawned.

Kid smiled. "I'm pretty sure he's not really enthusiastic about because of what happened when he tried to use Soul."

"Oh that's right." Tsubaki said. "Wasn't it that you couldn't pick him up?" She asked her technician.

"That was unfair, you have no idea how heavy this kid is!" He shouted, pointing to Soul.

"Wasn't it something to with wavelengths or something?" Soul stated, pushing Black Star's finger away from his face.

"Ha! Who would listen to that crap when you're a great a person as me!"

"Actually i was wondering if i could try Tsubaki and Liz & Patty." Maka said, turning to face them.

"Yeah, i'm looking forward to it." Liz replied.

"Just make sure to use BOTH of them, or your symmetry will be completely off balance!" Kid shouted quickly.

"O-okay." a sweatdrop fell down Maka's head.

"U-um..Soul..."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the 2 girls standing next to Soul, fidgeting with their fingers and their feet, a sign of nervousness. They both had a body like Blair's, just they were shorter than her.

"C-could we talk to you? Out in the hall?"

"Sure." He jumped off the table and followed the 2 outside the classroom.

"Woah what was that all about?" Liz asked, turning to Maka.

Maka just closed her eyes and sighed. "This happens a lot. They're probably asking him to be their partner or something."

"You think Soul's gonna experiment with them tomorrow?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well to be honest i couldn't care less." She stood up. "He wants to be with hookers, that's fine with me."

_She definitely cares..._ Everyone thought in their head.

"I'm in charge of dinner tonight so i have to get food. I'll see you guys later." Maka waved bye to them as she walked down the stairs and out the room.

After she left, they all laughed.

"There's no way Soul would leave Maka for someone with the body of a hooker." Black Star said in between breaths.

"Really?" Kid said, smiling. "That doesn't sound like him."

"They make a really good pair don't they." Tsubaki exclaimed.

.......

Maka opened the door and left Class Crescent Moon, walking into the hallway.

"Hmmm let's see, what to cook what to cook." Maka turned the corner deep in thought, and saw a peculiar scene down the hallway.

She froze.

In front of her was Soul, pinned against the wall. His pants were sagged and lowered, somehow his shirt had been taken off but his jacket was still on him, wide open and unbuttoned, revealing that scar that went down his chest in a diagonal. What really infuriated her was the person pinning him against the walls. From what Maka could tell, she was one of the two girls from earlier. The girl only had her underwear on, shirt unbuttoned to reveal her C-cup chest, pressing her body onto Soul's eagerly nibbling at his mouth. She had his arms up in a football goal post style, grasping his wrists so tight he had no chance of escaping. They were making out to top it all off.

One thing that confused Maka was Soul's expression. His eyes were open, looking down at this girl that had just pounced on him. They screamed of boredom but she could sense that he was attacked by this girl, but that he didn't want to stop her. The girl's eyes were closed, enjoying herself and savoring every flavor of Soul's body she could get her mouth on.

Before the two could notice Maka was there, she quickly backed behind the corner and walked back towards a different hallway.

......

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, don't tell me you weren't enjoying yourself?"

"Get the hell off me."

"Now why would i do that?"

The boy glared at her with his crimson eyes. "I said get the hell off me." He transformed one of his arms she had gotten a hold of into a blade, cutting her hands and making it bleed. Once he was free of her grasp, he picked up his t-shirt and put it back on. "You really should listen to people when they're talking to you." He said as he walked away, fixing the collar of his jacket and pulling up his pants.

"You bastard...you WILL be mine!" She yelled after him. He ignored her. "No matter," she said under her breath "I have other tricks up my sleeves."

A man walked up from behind her.

"Giriko." The girl said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a little favor to ask." She said teased, putting her clothes back on. "There's a certain girl i want you to, _get to know_ a little better."

He showed off a devilish grin. "Sounds like my area of expertise. You got it."

......

"Ugh that Soul! He pisses me off!" Maka said through gritted teeth. "Always hitting on every girl he sees with a hooker's body. Asshole."

She stopped walking as soon as she saw the figure standing in her way. She tried to hide her emotions.

"Hey Maka, come watch the sunset with me." Her papa offered.

She didn't want to see Soul, let alone make him dinner, so she agreed and decided to stall returning to the apartment as long as she could. She nodded her head and followed her papa to one of the many balconys.

_Oh yes! I've finally gotten some alone time with her! Okay okay calm down. Act cool, elusive. _Spirit screamed in his head. "So Maka, anything new in your life you wanna talk about?" _Crap, was that too pushy?_

"No, not really." She was sitting down, not leaning over the balcony like her father was, and she had brought along a book and began reading it.

_Oh no! What do i say what do i say! _"You should pay more attention to the sunset, i'm sure it's prettier than that book." _Crap i just insulted one of her hobbies!_

Maka closed her book and sighed. "Papa, how do you feel when you cheat?"

_Oh no! This question was so unexpected! Anyways, i HAVE to answer, if i don't answer for too long, she'll get the wrong idea! Okay cool...elusive. "_Of course cheating is bad, but it's all about enjoying yourself right?" _Damn that didn't sound good at all!_

"Yeah, i guess." Maka replied. _Same old Papa, i shouldn't have trusted him to give a well thought answer. _She thought.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have to go, i'm making dinner tonight." _Rather, i'm getting bored._ She thought.

_Oh no! She's leaving! Say something say something! _"Okay, be careful!" _What was that, i really am bad at this._

"Okay." Making turned her back to him and walked back into the building. "Sheesh he wasn't even trying at all to keep up the conversation. That lowlife." She muttered under her breath as soon as she was far away enough that he wouldn't be able to hear.

.......

Soul walked into the apartment.

"Oh it seems someone's FINALLY home! I was getting lonely" A familiar voice said.

"Huh? Is Maka not home yet?"

Blair, in cat form, walked into the room shaking her head. "No she hasn't returned, i'm getting a little worried she's never out this late."

He looked into the kitchen at the same time his stomach growled. "Sheesh looks like i have to go find her."

"Wait! Bring Blair along with you!" She said in 3rd person.

"No just stay here in case she gets back." Soul commanded, closing the door behind him.

He left the apartment building and walked outside towards his orange motorcycle. He threw one leg to the other side and started the engine, turning the handle to rev the engine. He left the parking spot and sped down the street.

.......

Maka sighed deeply. "I don't know why i still bought food, it's already this late, he's probably made himself cup ramen or something."

She decided to take a shortcut, strolling down a dark alley. They never really scared her, even when she was a little girl. With her soul perception, she could tell there was someone who appeared behind her, if the the loud footsteps weren't obvious enough.

"Who's there?" She quickly spun around.

The man was quite a bit taller than him, complete with a strong build. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the wall, the sudden movement caused her to release her bags of groceries, dropping to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the-"

The man took one of his hands and put it over her mouth.

"My name's Giriko, how about you?"

The question was rhetorical, since his strong hand prevented her from speaking.

"Oh, that's a nice name." He teased, playing around with the fact he knew she couldn't say anything. "I think we should get to know each other a little better."

With one hand he tore off her coat and vest both at the same time, leaving only the shirt and tie. _What? What's going on? No! Stop! _Maka had never dealt with a situation like this, she had no idea what to do. She was so scared she couldn't bring herself to speak. The fear increased as he put both of her wrists above her head, holding them both together with one hand and using the other to sneak under her skirt and try to remove her panty.

"STOP!" She screamed. He wouldn't listen.

"We're getting to know each other, it's a lot of fun trust me." He teased, he began sucking on her throat.

_Someone! Help! _Was all she felt like she could do, besides tearing up.

"Hey geezer."

_That voice..._ she felt a heavy rain of relief drown her as the tears streamed down her cheek. She felt as if the Gods, or in this case shinigami, had listened to her silent pleas.

"Get the hell off my meister."

One fast run complete with a kick knocked Giriko to the ground, on top of the food. Maka fell to her knees.

"Yo kid who do you think you're dealing with! You shouldn't interrupt people when they're bonding." He yelled.

Soul was completely pissed off. If he was a volcano, he had just erupted. He looked at Maka, she was DEFINITELY not fit to exactly wield a weapon right now, so he had to do this on his own.

Giriko stood back up and ran straight towards Soul. He was carrying pocket chains and had brought them out, swinging them around. Completely irritated, Soul had transformed one of his arms into a scythe and ran straight towards Giriko.

"Ha short stuff! If you think that little blade will harm me, you're wrong!"

Soul aimed for his side, Giriko blocked it with the chain. The strength of Soul's determination though, made him a million times stronger and he broke through the chain, giving Giriko a good slice.

"You brat! I'll get you for this!"

Soul flashed him the nastiest look he could muster. "GET YOUR PEDOFILIC ASS OUT OF HERE OR IM GOING TO KICK IT...AGAIN"

Giriko put his hand over his wound and turned around. "Cheh, i was only doing her a favor."

"How is what you did a favor to Maka?" Soul screamed.

Giriko laughed. "I'm not talking about your little girlfriend over there."

"What?" Maka said.

Giriko began to walk away. "Jealousy really is an ugly emotion ya know." He turned out of the alley and disappeared.

_What was he talking about? _Maka thought. Suddenly, she felt her body being embraced, and held tight.

"Maka, are you alright?" His voice was trembling as he held her, she could feel his hands shaking. He had kneeled down to get to her level since she was sitting.

"S-Soul...." She said in between tears.

Maka loosely threw her arms around her weapon's lower body, crying hysterically.

_I wonder, if it looked like that today in the hall, when that girl attacked me._ He thought.

He let go of her, and cupped her face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I'm so sorry i let this happen to you, i should have been protecting you, but i wasn't at your side.."

He hugged her again. "You're safe now, it's okay, i swear to protect you from now on." She slowly stopped crying as he held her for a longer amount of time. He let go of her, turned around, and kneeled down with his back facing her so he could grab under her knees and have her put her arms around his neck and place her head on his shoulders. He stood up, carrying her piggy-back style.

"Why..." she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come looking for me..."

"Stop talking, you should save your energy."

"Thanks...for saving...me..." She was a little embarassed he had seen her like that.

"Well i wouldn't have had to if you'd just Maka chopped him." He said kindly.

"L-Leave me alone." She screamed weakly. _That's right...usually i'd be able to defend myself, but why was i so useless? _Images of what she had witnessed in the hall of Soul and images of what it must've looked like when Giriko attacked her flooded her mind. She understood. _I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, i was hoping he'd find me...find me like that so he could feel the pain that i felt. _She silently smiled to herself. _Stupid Maka, that's so uncool. _She impersonation Soul and something he would've probably said to her.

When he had brought them to the motorcycle, he put her in what he felt was the safest position. He put her in the back seat, and had her sleep on his back with her arms around him. "Let's go home."

......

"Oh my? What happened to Maka?" Blair asked. She was in her cat form, watching Soul as he walked into the apartment carrying Maka bridal style.

"Nothing she just fell asleep." He'd said it so naturally, probably rehearsed a background story to tell Blair. "Hey Blair, could you go to Chupa Cabras for a while? I need to talk to Maka alone."

"Hmmmm" Blair used her paws to clean behind her ears as she thought about it. She returned to human form and stretched her arms. She was in her usual black boots, black shorts, black bra, covered with a black jacket and a black hat to top it all off. "Yeah i guess i could use the extra money." Really she just wanted to leave them alone. Blair walked over to the door and turned the knob. She looked back at Soul, who was still carrying Maka, put up the peace sign and winked. "Good luck Soul. Get some!" With that she ran out the door, closing it with a loud THUD.

"What's that cat talking about...?" Soul asked himself.

.....

Maka opened her eyes, surverying her surroundings. The half awake girl lay there in a daze. It was dark, and the only lights that were on was the tv and the kitchen. She finally assessed she was lying on a couch. Next she surveyed her body. She was wearing a loose dress shirt that had been buttoned up except for the top 2 buttons and shorts. Out of curiousity she used her index finger and opened the collar, looking underneath it through the neckline. She saw that she was wearing a bra, no undershirt.

Slowly, she lifted herself up and sat on the couch, using her straight arm to lean on and keep herself up.

"Finally awake eh?"

That voice wasn't unfamiliar, definitely not, but it did startle her. Eyes still half open, she turned her head to see Soul sitting in a chair next to the couch she was on. He was holding the remote with one hand, completely slumped over. He propped himself up with his elbow, resting his messy haired head on his hand.

"Soul...." She whispered. After that she was no longer half asleep.

"What? When did i change? Who's clothes are these? How did i get here?" She stood completely up, grabbing her clothes and putting her hands on her head, tilting around in confusion.

"Relax, we're at the apartment." Soul said.

"And this shirt?" Maka tugged on it, pulling it between her index finger and her thumb, her eyes still swirly from the confusion.

"It's mine."

Maka froze. "Y-yours....then...Y-YOU SAW MY-?" She used her arms to cover up her body. Images of Soul undressing her and taking advantage of her unconscious body swarmed her head.

Soul looked over at her and smirked. "Don't worry, i didn't see anything i haven't seen before." He taunted.

Maka slumped over one side, eyes closed in all the dizziness and mouth open in surprise due to the realization. She drooped one of her shoulders low, causing a part of the loose dress shirt to slide down, revealing a bare shoulder. _Unbelievable...so in the end h-he did see my u-underwear..._ As a reflex she fainted, lying on the ground stiff as a board on her back. _N-no way..._

She heard the tv turn off and felt a figure move on top of her. She shook her head so she could focus on what was going on. Soul had walked over her, and was now sitting on her with his butt on her stomach and legs on either side, resting his elbows on the knees.

"What are you doing...?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

"W-What does it look like i'm doing?" She snapped back. "Now could you stop sitting on me?"

He just stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Geez what's with that look on your face?" She pouted.

Eyebrow still raised, he moved both of his legs to one side and faced her completely, sitting down perpendicular to her as she sat up and turned her head to look at him.

"Nay, why did you dress me in your clothes? I have my own clothes too you know." She herself was raising an eyebrow now.

Soul sighed. "I don't know why but you locked your door, and i'm sure you wouldn't want to still be in those soiled clothes you wore today." He was implying that she didn't want to wear what she wore when Giriko attacked her.

"Y-you're right." She hung her head, catching the implied.

He stuck his hand out in front of her. She looked at him for a while, then grabbed his hand as he took her to the couch. He let her sit down first then took his own seat next to her. And so there they were, weapon and meister, sitting next to each other, about to open up their feelings.

"Maka."

"Huh?"

They both turned their heads to look at each other, staring at each other as their eyes became paired like christmas.

"Tomorrow at the experimentation in class..." He paused. "I think you should choose a new partner."

Her eyes grew wide, her whole body began to tremble. _So that's it...he's decided to go with that girl has he..._ she turned away from him, facing the floor.

"Why?" She asked, her voice shaking

"What kind of weapon am i...i couldn't even protect my own meister from harm." He said referring to the events earlier that night.

"No..." She closed her eyes, afraid to accidentally mett his eyes again. "It wasn't your fault...you drove him away as soon as you found me."

"But he still managed to invade your privacy." Soul said, angry at himself. "Maka, i'm sorry, i've made up my mind. You need someone better."

Maka clenched her hands into a fist, stood up, and bent over with her hands straight at her sides, towering her head right up to his face in order to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SOUL! YOU BASTARD!"

She stormed off in tears, running to her bedroom door. Soul just stared after her, hearing Maka struggling.

"FUCK THIS DOOR'S LOCKED!" she had forgotten she locked it. "THIS IS ALL SO USELESS! DAMN IT ALL!" He heard her scream over and over again as she kicked the door of his bedroom open and slammed it shut, locking the door.

Soul laid down on the couch and sighed. "Sheesh, taking my room and leaving me out here to sleep on the couch." He scolded himself a little. "Guess i deserve it though. How uncool, making her cry like that."

Neither of them realized Blair was outside, looking into the apartment through the window in her cat form. She had heard it all, seen it all.

"Geez Soul, you really suck at this." She muttered. "Now, where's that guy that always gives me fish?" She bounced away.

........

NAMETAGS: Tsubaki, weapon. Death the Kid, technician. Black Star, technician. Liz and Patty, weapon. Soul, weapon. Maka, technician.

"Aw, it looks like all of you brought your nametags." Dr. Stein sad sadly, holding yarn and a scalpel. "How disappointing..."

"S-scary..." Most of the class commented.

"Anyways," He put the yarn and scalpel on his desk. "Begin the experiment!" He rolled out of the room, tripping of course.

As soon as the professor left, the classroom buzzed with excited voices, screaming across the room to others. The roomw as split in half, one half were those who haven't chosen a partner to experiment with and the other half was all open area for those who had chosen someone to begin experimenting with them to see what it would be like to use another weapon.

Our favorite heros and heroines were all gathered together in the same part of the class they always sat in.

"Kid! Wanna be partners for today?" Jacqueline walked over to him, kindly asking.

"No." He replied. "I would be completely unbalanced, therefore rendering me useless because i MUST BE BALANCED at all cost." He lectured.

A sweatdrop fell down Jacqueline's head. "Okay...." She quickly went back to her happy self. "Ox!" She ran over to him, who was swooning over Kim as usual.

"Really Kid you're going to just deny any person who isn't symmetrical?" Liz nagged.

"Precisely and exactly." He stated.

"Geez, you never change."

"Maka, were you going to try me out today?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

Maka was in a daze, but she was snapped out of it after Tsubaki's question. She looked up at Tsubaki and smiled. "Of course!" She then turned to Soul and stuck her tongue out at him.

All he did was give her a boring stare, annoyed with her taunting but he knew it was his idea in the first place so he couldn't really say anything back.

"Hey what's with you 2? You haven't spoken to each other all day." Black Star rudely asked.

"Nothing." Maka said with pride. "Let's go Tsubaki!"

"Yeah!"

As they were about to leave, a VERY familiar girl walked over to Soul and grabbed his arm.

"Oh Soul! I finally found you!" She said in loudly. "Come on and let me try you! Remember, yesterday you promised me i could!"

The scythe just stared at her with angry but bored eyes. Maka behind him, getting infuriated at the sight of the girl who was all over him the other day. Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Black Star all watched with curiousity.

"What are you talking about." He pressed.

She put her chest closer to his face. "Aw Soul, don't tell me you forgot?" She teased, trying to seduce him. "Now come on let's _experiment_!"

Maka had had enough. "MAKA CHOP!" she lodged a book into the girl's skull.

"Hey don't just go around hitting people!" The girl yelled at Maka. She scanned her up and down, stood up, dusted off her skirt, and smirked. "Well i can understand why you would be jealous that Soul would rather be with me than you, especially with that flat chest of yours."

_Oh my...she's done it now_ Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star thought.

Maka turned away and crossed her arms. "Hmph, hell if i care about any of that. Soul can be with whoever he wants." She said proudly.

_Huh?_ Soul thought, looking at Maka. Then he smiled slightly. _I see..._

_Just what is he thinking..._ the others thought in their head, noticing his little smirk.

The girl smiled. "Oh what good news!" She grabbed Soul's hand. "Be my partner now, whadya say?"

If ever there was a moment that Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki needed popcorn and 3D glasses, now would've been the time.

"Hey, girly." He called her out and once again escaped her grasp. His smirk became a wide grin from ear to ear, revealing his sharp teeth. "Watch closely."

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion and anticipation.

With one swift move, Soul wrapped one arm around Maka's waist, placing a hand on her hip, using his other hand to grab her tie and pull them chest to chest, mashing his lips onto hers. He had his eyes closed, eagerly tasting his meister's smooth mouth. Maka's reaction left her eyes wide open in shock, but as soon as they had been liplocked long enough to make her forget about her surroundings and sink deeper and deeper into the kiss, her arms fell to her side and she closed her eyes, returning the favor.

It wasn't one of those friendly kisses, nor was it the most passionate kiss. In fact, the 2 of them enjoyed the feel of it A LOT more than they expected, and they completely forgot there were others around them. Maka's mind went blank, but she could sense in the way that Soul kissed her that he had a sense of victory, but it was also gentle, much more gentle than she would have ever expected. It was her first kiss, she didn't know what to do. She just followed Soul's movements and decided to kiss him back, and now she too was eagerly tasting her partner's lips.

After what seemed like eternity, they parted, staring into each others eyes. Maka was blushing intensely, mouth still slightly open. She saw that her partner was smirking, still a sign of what he felt to be a victory of some sort, either that or satisfaction, or maybe just a subtle hint of relief.

"Well i never-!" The girl stormed off down the stairs. As soon as she spotted a new target, she went back to her old seducing self. "Oh Harvar!"

Black Star, Liz, and Patty stared in awe, completely frozen and surprised at Soul's sudden action. Tsubaki was smiling thinking _i'm so happy for those two! _in her head. Kid had crossed his arms, and was smirking himself thinking _well, it's about time you slow-poke. though i wouldn't agree that it was the smoothest way to do it._

"S-Soul...you..." Maka stuttered.

"Yeah." He still had his hand around her waist and put the hand that held her tie on her shoulder. "_You're _the partner i wanna be with got it?" He smirked.

Maka was speechless, tears began welling up in her eyes. Tears of relief that he didn't really want her to leave him for a new weapon partner, tears of relief she didn't have to leave him.

"Geez you two..." Kid put his fingertips on his forehead, the smirk gone from his expression.

With another swift move, Soul picked Maka up firefighter style, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's ditch this stupid 'experiment'. We don't need new partners." He said. "We've got each other."

Maka was weakly punching his back. "W-Wait a minute Soul! I still wanted to try wielding Tsubaki and Liz & Patty!" Soul just laughed and ignored her request as he carried her out of Class Crescent Moon.

"He looks like a kidnapper...." Everyone commented, sweatdrops falling down their heads.

Back at the apartment, Soul finally put Maka down. He pushed her back against the wall and put both hands on either side of her head. He leaned his face in closer, bringing them nose to nose; Maka never took her eyes away from his.

"Now Maka, how about unlocking that door of yours?" He whispered in her ear, referring to her bedroom at the apartment.

Maka smirked. "Promise to protect me?" She teased back.

His grin widened. "Yeah, protection sounds good."

* * *

**Hahahaha oh my gosh i can't stop laughing about that ending i put in. Well it's probably not that funny anyways.**

**Sorry this was so long, you probably also skipped through about half of this one too. I didn't expect it to be this long but ya know once i start typing......**

**Please keep reviewing :D**

**cookies for all! better yet, i'll give you all souls! (badoomdoom cha)**


	7. Take the Lead

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hhhaha get the punn?) So please don't expect 2 stories at once like this again i just had a lot of free time today and the urge to be creative and so....this was born! The beginning's a little rough but towards the end i guarantee satisfaction *wink wink***

"Hey Maka i'm done."

"Kay it's almost ready."

The blonde was slaving over the stove, using a ladle to get some of the soup and pour it into the bowls. She was focusing very hard on the dish she had just prepared, the tip of her tongue was partially sticking out of the side of her closed mouth, a sign of concentration. As soon as she had finished filling the 2 bowls she stood straight up again, dusting off her apron. She walked over to the dining table and set each bowl on either side of the table.

"Smells good what is it?"

"Nothing special it's just some soup." She turned her body completely around to face the boy who had just finished his shower, smiling due to the sense of accomplishment.

Soul was walking down the hall, wearing nothing but a towel on his lower body, and using his hands to dry his hair. Fortunately, Maka was used to having her partner walk around pretty much half naked; they live together after all. What she wasn't used to, was the scar that tattooed his chest. As soon as her eyes accidentally set on it, her smile faded and disappeared.

"You should get changed." She suggested.

He just sighed. "Aw come on Maka it's been a month when are you going to realize this wasn't your fault." He said, pointing to the scar.

"Right."

As a gesture of kindness, he walked over to her, and used his hands to help take Maka's apron off. He grabbed the part that wrapped around her neck and began to lift it it over her head; Maka never made an attempt to stop him.

"SOUL!"

Just after he had gotten it over her head, the weapon suddeny felt a breeze down below.

"Oh my? Did i do that?" Blair teased, giggling like crazy.

Maka noticed Soul had frozen, complete terror masked his face. After what Blair had said, Maka looked past Soul's shoulder to see Blair confidentally walking away with a towel in her mouth. Terror began to mask over her face. _Don't tell me..._ before she moved from reflexes, she told herself, _don't look down, don't look down._

"M-mind if i b-borrow this..." was all he could muster, squeezing the part that wrapped around her neck tightly.

"Y-yeah." She reached behind her to untie the apron off her body, careful not to accidentally touch his body.

"T-thanks..." Trembling, he put it over his head, and tied it behind his back. "C-could you turn a-around?"

"Y-yeah." Maka did a complete 180 and side walked over to the couch. "I'll just w-wait here."

"Yea." Soul walked backwards back into his room and shut the door.

_Ugh Blair, why would you reveal Soul's lower body like that? _She complained in her head.

"AHHHH!"

Maka heard screaming, followed by noises and the sound of objects being crushed or people being thrown around the room.

"Blair." She stood up and stomped over to Soul's room, kicking the locked door down. "What the hell is going on in here!"

"M-m-m-Maka...!" Soul exclaimed scared.

Fields of pink appeared right under her eyes. Maka was completely red, either from the blushing or anger. She was looking right at a naked Blair, human form creeping on top of a naked Soul, and her apron was on the floor.

"BLAIR!" Using one hand to cover her eyes so she wouldn't see her partner's revealed self, she stomped over to her cat friend and used her other hand to grab her hair and drag her out of Soul's room. "Get changed Soul, we're eating out tonight." She said angrily.

He was barely conscious, fainted after those events and the embarassment Maka saw him completely naked. "Y-y-yeahh...."

"Aw Maka i was just looking for a good time with Soul-kun." Blair teased, transforming into a cat. Due to lack of long hair Maka no longer had a hold on her little housemate and Blair swiftly escaped, heading over to the couch and curling up into a little ball.

"Geez, you're such a handful." Maka said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay i'm ready."

Maka looked behind her after hearing a door open and close to see Soul walking out of his room and walking into the kitchen. He had his hands in his pockets and the expression on his face was completely bored, his usual facial expression. Maka was a little confused at first, he acted completely as if the incident earlier had never happened. She shrugged, _i guess it's best not to ponder over something like that._

"Are we leaving or what?" Soul pressed, after Maka was staring at him continuously, because of her thoughts she didn't notice.

"Yeah." She smiled, also acting like the incident hadn't happened. Together they walked out of the door, completely oblivious to the two bowls of soup that were still hot on the table.

.......

"Phew that was some good grub." Soul's mouth was tilted open, drooling a little, and he was patting his stomach with one hand, the other in his pocket. "I think eating out was the best idea you've had so far."

"Hey my cooking isn't _that_ bad."

"Never said it was." He stated.

The two were walking down a lonely street, the moon and the stars and some shops being the only source of light they could find. Soul put both of his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, Maka keeping her arms at her sides, swinging them as she walked. She was blankly taking glances into all of the litte shops and cafes, questioning whether or not she should go in them and spend more of the money they had earned completeing lessons. After passing a certain cafe, Maka stopped walking, leaving Soul to walk a few feet more forward before he realized she wasn't next to him anymore. Instead of completely stopping and turning around, he just put one foot down and spun 180 on it and faced Maka with his full body.

She was looking into the window of Deathstaurant, a high class fancy cafe-like place in Death City. Her face had saddened, and she put both of her hands behind her back, tangling her fingers with each other.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Soul walked up right next to her as she stayed silent. He traced her path of sight with his eyes, turning his head to see what she was looking at. "Oh." He spoke quietly as he understood what it was she saw.

In the middle of the ever so busy cafe was her dad, Spirit, having dinner with a wavy haired brunette in a short red dress and stiletto heels. They were laughing and drinking alcohol, a sign they were having a good time.

Usually, Maka would immediately blow up and burst in there just to give him a good old Maka Chop, but she stayed silent and hung her head. Soul grabbed her hand to avert her attention. Maka, surprised, looked up at Soul, eyes completely emotionless.

"Come on Maka, forget about him." Tightening his hold on her hand he lead her to another dimly lit shop. They entered the shop, a bell ringing once the door opened and closed, but no one greeted them to ask if they needed assistance.

At the cashier desk, there was a sign that said _Gone for dinner, will return in a few hours. If you find something you like please place it on my desk with your name and address so i can mail it to you then you can pay then. Thank you for your business._

"Look's like we're on our own right now." Soul said. He let go of Maka's hand and looked into her eyes. "Go shop around and find something you like, it'll get your mind off your old man." He suggested.

Maka's face immediately lit up and she smiled ear to ear. Not because she got to shop, okay partially because she got to shop, but mostly because she was completely thrilled to see this soft side of Soul. _I wonder what's gotten into him..._ she thought _well, i don't really care at this point_ she assured herself. "Thank you, Soul."

Seeing his partner happy again, Soul smiled with triumph, feeling accomplished he was able to bring back her smile. "Yeah yeah, just don't get something too expensive." He pressed.

Maka nodded in agreement and began running around the store as Soul found a couch to sit down on. He watched as his meister playfully gathered dresses and shoes and shirts and skirts as if she was hunting for food to survive winter with. Unknowingly, Maka had occasionally stuck the tip of her tongue out to the side, having that much of a good time mixed with decision making. As soon as she had a pile of clothes, she walked over to Soul and threw them at him so that he caught them with his arms.

"Oi what's the big deal?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm going to try these on okay so can you hold onto them for me?"

He smirked. "How uncool." He set her clothes down on the couch. "I'll just stand i guess."

Maka, displeased with that answer, quickly disappeared behind another rack of clothes.

"Wait Maka, you're on the guys side." Soul nagged.

"I know!" Maka yelled back. Soul's face dropped.

"W-Wait! You're not doing what i think-" He tried to stop her, but she had already returned, a full out tux in her hands.

"Try this on with me!" Her face was gleaming again, excited.

"Why?" Soul argued. "We're not here for me."

"Try it!" She pushed the clothes into his arms and went into the fitting room, the smile never leaving her face.

Soul sighed. "What i do to make you happy..." he said under his breath, and headed into the fitting room right next to Maka's.

.....

"Done!" Maka busted the door open, one hand on the handle and the other hand on her hip, smiling brightly. She walked over to the mirror and spun around once. "Haha! This dress is so much cuter than i thought!"

The faced forward again, scanning her body up and down. The longer she did that, the smile slowly disappeared. _Could it be...this dress..._

"Oh, you're done changing." Soul said, swiftly walking out of the fitting room in the same fashion Maka had done, one hand on the handle and the other hand in his pocket, except he slowly walked out instead of bursting through the door like his overly enthusiastic partner.

She turned around, with that sullen look still covering her face. "Soul."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that shining face you had earlier?"

Maka smiled slightly, then started walking towards him, causing them both to walk towards each other until they stopped, meeting each other in the middle. Maka put her arm out, and rested her hand on Soul's shoulder.

"This tux, it looks good on you." She put on a big smile for him again.

"Yeah, your dress is nice too." He replied. "Huh? Have i seen that dress before?"

Maka's smile dwindled to a soft, barely smile, smile again. "That's what i thought, it looks like the one i wore back when i danced with you in your soul doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, that's it." He chuckled. Her hand was on his right shoulder, and so he cupped his own hand over her bare hand, their skin touching each other. He just subtly placed it there, puttin his fingers in the cracks between her fingers, and entwined their fingers. "You're not wearing those gloves though, i have to say im a little relieved. I can finally hold your hand like this." He smiled at her.

Her face blushed a little and she put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Soul, let's dance!" She gleamed.

"R-Really?" Soul stammered a little. "What brought this on?"

"Well, it's like i said, we've only danced in your soul when we talked about the black blood." She hid her face to hide the immense amount of red and pink that was beginning to take over her face. "So i was wondering...if we could have one for real. My Papa interrupted us at Shibusen's Anniversary Dance so we never got the chance." She looked up, getting over her fear of him seeing her that way and showed another brilliant smile.

Soul couldn't hold back a smile of his own. "Fine by me." He took the hand he was holding onto over his right shoulder and brought it in mid-air, their fingers still entwined. He took his left hand and placed it in between her hips and her waist, right beneath her arm that was still on his shoulder.

"B-but Soul." Maka stammered. "Could you...take the lead?" She smiled shyly. "I still don't know how to do this."

He smirked, eager to follow those orders. "Alright, just follow my lead."

Soul pulled her in closer, to make sure he would be able to catch her if she fell. His eyes were less bold, they softened up as he took one step forward, signaling her to step backward. While he was watching Maka, her eyes were fixed to her feet, making sure she wouldn't step on Soul's foot again.

"Maka, look up." He was still wearing that crooked smile. "It's fine, you won't hurt me." He reassured.

Slowly, she lifted her head up, a little closer than what she would have expected. They were now nose to nose. As sort of a reflex, Soul pressed his forehead onto hers, and they danced like that for a few more minutes.

In the middle, Maka began to laugh. "Haha look at us Soul, there isn't even music!"

"I could play you some." He taunted.

Maka laughed again. "Even i know you won't do that." Because she had giggled, she lost her focus, which lead the domino effect of her loosing her balance and accidentally tripping into Soul's arms, forcing the white-haired boy to wrap his arms around her tightly to make sure they wouldn't fall over.

"I-I'm sorry!" Maka quickly apologized. She tried to get out of Soul's hold but he wouldn't let her, instead he tightened the embrace.

"Geez i was wrong about you, you _just might _hurt me." He chuckled.

Maka blushed in embarassment, even in real life she sucked at dancing.

Soul loosened up his hold on her to let her step back so they could see each other face to face again. He was smiling sweetly, hiding his fanged teeth from view. He leaned his head in closer, touching foreheads again.

"Oi Maka, what do ya think about me?" He asked seductively.

Maka smiled. "You're a great partner!"

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead against hers. "I mean, what do you think about me, _not _as a partner or a weapon or even a classmate."

"Hmmm." She thought outloud. "You're really sarcastic and reckless. But you're good at cooking."

Soul laughed, and she could feel his body shake against her head as he took in the breaths. "So that's all you can think of?"

"Well, i don't exactly know what you're asking." She confessed.

Soul moved in closer, their noses finally touching. The sensation made Maka's heart skip a beat. _Why's my heart acting up? It's just Soul right? _She asked herself.

"Oi Maka." He whispered in a melodic tone. "I'm going to kiss you right now kay?"

Maka's heart skipped yet another beat, then quickly thumped faster and faster and faster. _Stop beating so fast he'll hear you! _She told her heart.

"Y-You're going to k-k-kiss me?" She said with a shocked tone. "Why?"

He wore another crooked smile and shrugged. "Who knows." He teased.

"B-b-but i've never..." She stopped herself before she said anything reckless. "I-i don't know how to..." She stopped herself again. "I mean i-i don't think i can..."

Soul chuckled again. "Just follow my lead." He urged, moving his lips in closer and closer slowly to increase dramaticness.

"O...o...ka-" Before she could stop stammering long enough to answer him, he had already taken over her lips.

He was gentle, subtle, sweet about it. So far, Maka wasn't responding in any way, she just stood there as Soul's lips did all the work for her for now. She tried to study even then, making sure when she decided to respond she wouldn't do it wrong. But Soul's soft lips and the way he smoothly controlled the kiss erased all thoughts from her head.

That's when she unconsciously began to kiss him back. Soul opened his eyes, surprised at her sudden reaction. When he looked down at her, he could tell she was unknowingly doing it.

_Heh, trying to take the lead here _he taunted in his mind _can't say i can agree with that. _He closed his eyes and pressed onto her lips harder, strengthening his side of the romantic gesture, taking the lead again. He made the kiss a little more aggressive than he expected, and accidentally pushed her up against the wall.

Maka accidentally let go of the kiss due to the surprise of the bump, but Soul was still pressing onward and his lips slid down onto her neck. Maka shivered slightly at the sudden pleasure that she had not expected to enjoy as much as she did.

"S-Soul..." She moaned, his soft lips brushing against her neckline.

It seemed he wouldn't stop, he thirsted for more. He _wanted _Maka, a lot more than he ever thought he would. He wanted her to be _his_ and no one elses. When he suddenly became possessive of her, he desired her...no...her _craved_ her. If he was an addict, she was his drug.

"Soul..please..." She pleaded, he wouldn't stop himself, rather, he _couldn't_ stop himself. He was tired of waiting this long to mark her as his. His hand wandered to her back, finding it's way to the zipper. It seemed he had lost control of his body, letting himself lose to his desires, to greed. His fingers had begun to slide down and unzip the back of her dress which ended all the way to the bottom of her back.

His actions took a mind of its own as his smooth hand snuck it's way under the open dress and touched her spine. Maka shivered again at the sudden feel, which added on to what she was still feeling what with Soul eagerly kissing her jawline.

_Soul....i..._ she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't find her voice. _I think that i..._ His hand had snaked over her smooth skin, still inside her dress, it wrapped around her back and headed for a new destination down below. _Soul...don't-_

"...stop..."

She had meant to say 'don't stop' but she only thought the don't part and accidentally spoke the stop part. That last word finally got through to him, as he began to realize what he was doing. He removed his lips from her face and stared into her eyes, frightened at what he had just become. He quickly removed his hand from inside her dress and stepped back, giving each other distance. He hung his head, ashamed, and shoved his hands back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry Maka." He apologized. "I'm sorry...i didn't mean to..."

Maka had swung herself around him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"I think i can answer your question now." She whispered.

"What?"

"I think..." she began. "You're kind, even when you aren't. And i think that i..." _No, don't say it yet. _She told herself. "i..." _No, don't ruin it. _"...you mean the world to me Soul." _No, i can't say 'i love you' just yet._

He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her. "Good." He smiled.

.......

"Soul, this guy's soul has become a kishin egg. In the name of Lord Death we must defeat this evil and hunt down his soul."

"Yeah i know." Soul smirked, taking Maka's hand, he looked at her. "You ready to capture our 100th soul." He said eagerly.

Soul changed into a scythe, Maka catching him and spinning him around for a while.

"Just take the lead."

* * *

**This was probably by far the most intense and heated moment in all of my short story works. Sorry i've been writing really long stories lately i can't help myself! The ending might've been a little confusing but i thought it fit hahahah.**

**Reviews are love! Love makes for a happy me! A happy me makes for more fanfics! More fanfics makes for more reviews! Reviews are lo- **

**SHINIGAMI CHOP! MAKA CHOP! DISGUSTED DASH! NOSEBLEED!**


	8. Why Choose

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahah get the punn?)**

Boring. Boring. Boring.

"Gosh is there nothing good on tv anymore?" The shark-toothed teenager said, frustrated as he pointed the remote at the television, flipping through channel after channel after channel.

_I hate to admit but i bet Maka's probably having a much better time than me. _He sighed in defeat, thinking about his partner.

Just then, the door swung open, hitting the back wall with a thud, and in marched a certain green eyed girl, those eyes overtaken by tears. She shut the door behind her, and ran to her room, hysterically crying, and locked the door. Soul just watched her all the way from the entrance to her bedroom. Turning back to the TV, he began changing channels violently, frustration rising.

"I'll kill that bastard." He muttered.

.......

After about half an hour of listening to her cries, he got annoyed by them and set the remote down on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to her room, knocking on the locked door.

"Oi Maka." He said sternly, his knuckles pecking the door.

The crying didn't stop completely, but he heard it soften up into unrhythmic hiccups with a few sniffles here and there.

"You okay." He didn't really ask, he just felt obliged to ask. It didn't matter anyway, she still didn't answer.

Irritated, he sighed heavily and turned the knob to open the door. They both knew very well that Soul was able to turn a locked doorknob easily, what with his strength. He walked into her room, breaking the doorknob might i add, one hand in his pocket, the other still holding the doorknob. She wasn't on her bed, she was sitting on the floor next to it. Her legs had been brought up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her calves and leaning her chin on her knees. She stared at the floor in front of her, the only source of light coming from the moon and stars.

"What do you want?" She asked softly in that annoyed tone that hinted go-away-i-want-to-be-alone.

He just looked down at her with those same bored eyes. _She's always doing this to herself, does she not realize how innocent she is? _He felt the feeling of compassion began to drown his heart, he cared for her. This wasn't the first time either, for a few weeks now, since Maka had started dating that guy, he had softened up to her a lot more than she noticed. He's had feelings for her for a while, but he knows she won't return them. But this time, something was different. _She's never been this depressed about it, i mean crying in the darkness is one thing but curled up on the floor when there's a bed. _A feeling of hope sparked in his chest, _maybe they've FINALLY broken up. _He shook his head at the thought. _No, this has happened too many times, they'll forgive each other. _

"I want you to stop crying." _But still, seeing her like this pisses me off. _

She tried to hold back another sniffle, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Well i've stopped." She looked at him with those eyes that screamed LEAVE! Of course, he had no intention of doing that.

He walked over to her slowly, Maka still sitting against the bottom of her bed, watching him with irritated eyes with every step he took. As soon as he reached her close enough, their feet barely an inch apart, he leaned over. "I want you to stop crying _every week_." He stressed. It was true, every weekend she would come home with tears in her eyes, but none were as bad as this one.

She turned her head to avoid his gaze, immediately pouting. "What are you talking about i don't-"

"Yes, you do." Without taking his hands out of his pockets, he kneeled down, butt hovering over the floor, to get to her eye level. "And i'm getting tired of it."

She didn't answer, she still looked away, knowing very well if she looked at him those eyes would not greet her nicely.

He sighed in frustration. "Maka, why are you still with this guy?" He pressed.

Surprised by his question she glanced over, allowing herself only a short peek, but those eyes stuck to her like glue and she couldn't turn her hed away now. She looked down at her knees. "I don't know what you're asking." She muttered quietly.

"I'm asking you to leave him. You can't let him keep playing you like this." Soul wanted to yell this at her, scream it in her face so she would get the picture and listen to him. But that secret caring side of him he rarely showed people, got the better of him and made him understand how delicate her emotions were right now, so he tried to be as sincere as Tsubaki when she talks to people.

"He's not playing me!" She shouted, looking back at him in anger.

Soul tensed his face. "Oh, really? Then explain to me why you're like this." He took one hand and moved it, palm up, up and down to show him what he meant by _this_. "Why you're like this _every week._" Again, he stressed.

"I-it's none of your business!" She put her hands on his shoulder to try and push him away but he was more stable than she was and all Soul had to do was grab her wrists right by his shoudlers to stop her from fiddling around.

"It _is _my business." He stared down at her, secretly hoping she would come to realize he cared for her more than her boyfriend did. "If he's hurting you, at least." He added.

Maka gave him a childish look of defeat. "N-nothing happened."

He raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other in silence, until those crimson eyes finally got through to her. She sighed and looked at her hands on his shoulder, her wrists still being held by Soul's hands.

"He stood me up." She whispered.

Soul's bored expression continued as he leaned his head in closer, turning his ear to her face. "What?"

"HE STOOD ME UP OKAY?" She yelled loudly in his ears, causing him to let go of her hands so he could cover his ears.

He was still kneeling down in front of her, and she wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing her biceps. Something she did when she was thinking a lot or confused.

He quickly noticed her reaction and reverted his expression from surprise from the screaming, back to that bored face. He put his hands on top of her knees to keep balance, she shivered a little at the touch. It was warm, she expected it to be cold.

"Maka, look at me." He demanded. She still looked down at her knees. "Maka." The way he said her name that time, made her look up. His eyes were smoldering her, though demon looking they were she could see past that facade, deeper into his soul.

"What?" She asked with that childish look again. "Are you going to laugh at me? Scold me? Lecture-"

Her words were cut off by a pair of soft lips that had gently pressed onto hers. It wasn't passionate, nor was it boring. It was a nice friendly gesture if anything. She had her eyes open due to shock, but as the kiss lasted longer she felt herself sink in deeper and she closed her eyes, kissing him back. It seemed time had stopped, it wasn't her first kiss, no that was taken by her boyfriend. It's true they kissed a little bit more after that but none of them ever felt like what she felt now. Was it compassion? Care? Kindness? Protectiveness? Love?

Slowly, he pulled away, using his hands on her knees to push him further away. Nose to nose, they stared into each other's eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"W-Why did you..." She asked softly, trying to hide her blushing face.

He intensed his gaze. He used his hands on her knees to push himself up, and he turned his whole body around, back facing her. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked over to the door, which was still opened since he walked in.

"I'm making ramen, you should change into pajamas or something." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Maka just sat there, still frozen in that same spot that her partner had just kissed her in. _Why...why would Soul...? _

..........

He walked over to her bedroom door, knocking on it.

"Oi Maka, it's ready."

She opened the door, knowing if she didn't Soul would just barge in again, now that the knob was broken anyways. She looked at Soul, with a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks."

She walked past him and headed for the dining table, a bowl of hot noodles on the table just for them both. She took her seat, followed by Soul, who was sitting across from her, they both began to eat their dinner. It was silent for the most part, and all you could hear was the slurping and gulping.

"Hey, Soul."

He looked up, just as he was about to put some more noodles into his sharktoothed mouth. She was staring at her food, swirling it around.

"Why does it bother you so much?" She asked, moving her head up to look at him.

"Why does what bother me?"

"The fact that i'm dating my boyfriend."

Soul winced slightly at the word 'boyfriend' but held his composure enough to answer, it wasn't that hard though because maybe now, he could show her how insensitive her boyfriend was.

"Of course it bothers me." He said angrily. "Everytime you go on a date with him, you always come back crying and i always end up having to babysit you the rest of the night." It came out sounding a lot harsher than he intended.

"I don't cry _everytime_ i go on a date with him!" She defended. "And _sorry_ i'm such a bother to you." She angrily grabbed another clump of noodles. "Just don't try to cheer me up then. Not like it works anyways." She stuffed the noodles into her mouth and began chewing it violently.

"I never said it brothered me." He said strictly.

"Hmph. well you sure act like it."

"I only act like that because i _care _Maka." He stated.

"Why?" She began to raise her voice. "He's _my _boyfriend not yours."

"Pfft that guy isn't fit to be called a 'boyfriend' if you asked me." He crossed her arms and slumped back into his chair.

"Don't ridicule him!" Maka shouted. "He's not as bad as you think! He helps me when i don't understand something, he's always showering me with gifts and compliments; he makes me feel _special_ unlike you! Always calling me tiny-tits and making fun of my books!"

"Cheh, who wouldn't." The tension had risen to its limit.

She growled under her breath. She stood up, pushing the chair back a little bit and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Go to hell Soul!" she turned around and stormed off to her room.

"Oi Maka wait!" He quickly stood up to and ran to catch up to her.

Right before she entered her room he was able to grab her wrist in time. He pulled her away from the door and threw her against the wall opposite of it.

"Ow!" She winced at her back suddenly being pushed against the wall.

To make sure she wouldn't run away, he used his other hand and grabbed her wrists, then put her hands above her head, using his hands as manacles.

"SOUL LET GO!" She was so frustrated she began crying again, leftovers from earlier, wriggling in his arms and kicking her legs, trying to break free. "DAMNIT SOUL LET GO!"

"Why?" He yelled. "What exactly do you plan on doing once i let go? Don't be stupid Maka!" he screamed.

She stopped struggling long enough for her to stare at his eyes while she did her best to hurt him.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'LL DO! I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS DAMN PLACE AND LIVE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" He tightened his grip on her wrists, barely cutting circulation off of her hands. He softened his voice. "This is the kind of stupid and reckless thing i was talking about!"

Maka quieted down. Soul quieted down. Both of them were breathing heavily, their gasps for breath easily heard as their chests drastically rose and fell, still staring at each other's faces. Her tears were still streaming down her cheek. She shut her eyes tightly and averted her face from his, turning her head to the side as she was still trying to stop the tears.

"Why do you always do this to me....?" She asked, breath cutting into into short little phrases.

"Maka."

She looked back at him. Her intention was to scream in his face, scream so loud he would just run away from her so she wouldn't have to. His eyes weren't filled with anger or angst anymore. They softened up dramatically, drooping again. He was tired of fighting, tired of hiding it any longer. _Do it, before she does something stupid like that._

"Why?"

His soft melodic tone surprised her, though his voice was still shaking with grief. Her eyes softened up, releasing some of the tension they had earlier. She looked right into his eyes, or rather, his eyes were pulling her in, sinking her in deeper and deeper.

"Why do you choose him. Why do you choose all those other guys." He didn't sound like he was asking, but he was definitely looking for an answer. "Even though i've been beside you all along...all this time. Why?"

Her heart skipped a beat, her body trying its best to suppress any more tears. But she was smarter than that, she knew she didn't know the answer, and the only way to get away with not responding, was to cry. So she let it all out, all those bottled up feelings in the shape of liquid that poured down her face. She tried to release one of her hands so she could wipe some of it away. Soul, realizing her intention, already let go one of her hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, his hands gently holding her face up to his.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Now that question, she couldn't help but answer. "No..." She shook her head in his hands. _No...don't you ever think that._ Her tears had cut off some of her breath so she couldn't bring herself to say any more.

Soul figured she needed time to think about. He figured she wasn't in the mood to answer, or rather couldn't answer. He figured if he pressure any furthur it would only make things worse. So his decision was to let go of her and go to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He announced and closed the door once he was in the bathroom, leaving Maka in the hallway, trying to wipe away her tears.

.......

_It's true, he has always been by my side, fighting with me, hanging with me, living with me. _Maka sunk her mouth into the water. After Soul had finished showering and went to his room, she decided to take a bath.

_All this time, it was always him wasn't it. _Memories of the past few years that they've been partnered together flooded into her mind.

_"I'm always prepared to die for my meister!"_

_The scar._

_"Oi Black Star."_

_"Kid."_

_"Tsubaki."_

_"Liz."_

_"Patty."_

_"Chrona."_

The memories of all of them at Kid's house during the party was a main one.

_"Soul play the piano!"_

_"No, i'm going to the bathroom."_

Which brought on memories of that day.

_"This is the kind of guy i am."_

_He played the piano, just for me back then, the first time we met _she thought. _even then he was beside me._

Then she analyzed her memories with her boyfriend.

No matter how hard she tried to come up with a good memory or come up with a good excuse to defend him, none were as good as the memories she'd had with Soul.

Once out of the shower, she called her boyfriend.

"Hello? Maka?"

"Hey. We need to talk."

............

Knock Knock.

"What."

Maka opened the door, wearing her tank top and pants pajama combo. Soul was sitting on his bed, criss cross applesauce, reading a comic book in his t-shirt and shorts. He didn't even both looking up to watch her walk in.

"Soul, can we talk...?" He looked up because she sounded sincere and nervous.

He saw her tired face, her eyes filled with desperation. "Sure." He looked back down at his comic.

Maka walked over to his bed and sat down on it criss cross applesauce right in front of him, watching him read his comic.

"Soul..i...i called him." She stuttered.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, completely uninterested, still looking down at his comic.

"Y-Yeah." She answered.

"So you're leaving then?"

"NO!" She screamed. "Oh! Sorry." She put her hand over her mouth. Soul looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Maka put her hands back in her lap and looked down, eyes saddening.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She made no movements. "We're over."

Soull widened his eyes slightly, and looked at her head on, closing the comic book and put it on the desk next to him. "You broke up with him?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Soul really was sorry to hear that, he felt a little guilty like it was partially his fault (actually it was completely his fault).

"It's fine." She looked up and smiled slightly, still showing signs she was tired. "You were right in the end though, i can't deny that."

"Really? Are you sure you're okay?" He could sense she wasn't really okay. She didn't answer. "So, is that all you came here to tell me?"

Her smile just fell down so she had that sleepy look on her face again. She looked down at her hands, twiddling her fingers and having a thumb war with herself.

"Well...no...there's something else..."

"What?" He was staring at her anxiously.

She kept looking down, trying to hide her blush.

"I-I realized..." her voice was nearly inaudible. "The reason i never chose you..."

Now Soul was definitely anxious.

"was probably because...you never told me sooner." she mustered up the courage to lift her head, looking at his face rather than his eyes. "How you felt that is."

Soul blushed slightly. "W-What? I never told you i-"

"You didn't have to. I felt your soul, Soul." She chuckled a little at the pun she just tried to make. Soul smiled at how she was so amused with herself.

"I see, so that's how it is." He put his hand out in front of her. "I guess there's no helping it, you really _do_ do stupid things, whether i tell you to or not."

"I guess." She smiled, grabbing his hand.

He stood up, still holding her hand, as she helped her stand up too. Once they were facing each other, he let go of her hand and put it on her shoulder, turning her body towards the door.

"Leave, you should get some sleep." He said kindly.

"Actually.." She swatted his arm away and faced him again. "I-I kind of wanted to sleep here..i-is that okay?" She tried to hide her blush.

Soul chuckled. "Sure."

He led her to the bed, opening the covers for her. She got in first then he turned off the lights and joined her.

She was facing him, so he put his arms around her and pulled her close to his body, letting her head lay just low enough that he could gently press his lips to her forehead.

"Sorry it took me this long." Maka whispered.

He moved his head a few centimeters away, lifting her head up so he could once again close the gap between their lips, gently giving her a goodnight kiss. This time she was prepared, she had no fear to kiss back, but it was weak, she was already half asleep, and Soul could tell due to her lack of returning the kiss too strongly. He let go and put his lip back to her forehead.

"Go to sleep." He demanded in a whisper.

"I..think..." she muttered as her mind drifted into the unconscious. "...i love you."

"Baka." Before it all went dark, Maka could feel him the lips of his smile on her forehead.

And yet there was always the curious moon that seemed to laugh at them.

* * *

**Eh...kinda long. This one kind of dragged on, there was a lot of emotion :D**

**so i've decided i'm going to continue with this one, and stick with a particular theme for the other series of oneshots i just started. enkoy (:**

**oh and the reason why i was always using the word boyfriend is because honestly i try to avoid other characters because to me it kinda ruins the essence of their whole relationships in Soul Eater that's why i never really use them in any of my stories. But i don't mind reading other stories with em (:**


	9. My First Kiss

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahahah get the punn?)**

"Come on it's your effin birthday drink some!" Black Star slurred. You could tell he was well on his way to being drunk, if not already drunk, due to the rollercoaster of pitches in his voice.

"I-I can't possibly-!" Maka was trying to push away the bottle of vodka her blue-haired friend was shoving in her face.

"Don't worry a little sip won't end you up like this idiot." Liz said, taking a sip out of her own bottle and kicking Black Star to the floor. Clearly she had a high tolerance, or maybe she didn't have as much as Maka thought she did.

Her green eyes scanned her and Soul's apartment, watching what everyone else was doing. Patty was chugging alcohol down her throat, Tsubaki was sitting on the chair in the dining room with her head on the table completely passed out, Kid was making sure there was an even amount of alcohol in BOTH of his cups because he needed TWO CUPS so he could drink them both at the same time and still be symmetrical (what a weirdo), and Soul was sitting next to Maka on the couch reading a magazine. Maka was at one end, practically touching the armrest because Soul had both of his legs up on the couch and his back was leaning against the other armrest, putting his feet on Maka's lap in the most careless way possible.

"Soul, you don't drink?" Maka asked her partner. She turned to look at him when she asked but his face was buried deep within the magazine.

Without taking his eyes off the magazine he used his hand that was closest to the floor and picked up an empty bottle of Corona that was on the floor and he threw it at Maka, her quick reflexes caught the bottle of course. She looked at the emptiness of it then back at Soul.

"I don't have a low tolerance." He stated blandly, throwing yet ANOTHER empty bottle that he grabbed from the floor beside him, making Maka drop the one she was holding so she could catch the one coming at her. Anothe reason was he always tried his hardest to 'keep his cool' and won't let himself fall into the world of drunken minds. That would be 'uncool'.

_Does that mean he doesn't have a high tolerance either? So he's like, in the middle or something? _Maka thought, getting a little jealous at how easily he drank without being affected.

"FINALLY!" Everyone who wasn't passed out *cough*Tsubaki*cough* turned their heads to Kid, even Black Star sat up to look at him.

Kid had chugged both of his glasses of vodka down in one gulp. He sighed and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms in pride.

"Finally that was my 8th round!" His speech wasn't slurred and his body showed no wobbling at all, he was still normal, aside from his symmetry OCD.

"8th round, you mean you had 16 cups of that?" Mind you they were the tall plastic cups usually served at parties.

"I have the body of a shinigami, alcohol doesn't affect me at all." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" Maka said.

"Don't act so surprised." Soul said strictly, turning the page in his magazine, eyes completely peeles to the pages.

"Mannn Kid you're sooooo lucky if i weeeere you i'd be drinkin AAAALL the time!" Liz said, leaning one of her arms on Kid's shoulder, using him for support. Her speech was definitely slipping.

"Liz you tipsyyy~~!" Patty sang.

"See why i don't want to drink!" Maka said to no one in particular, groaned, and leaned her head back onto the couch.

"Come on Maka i bet you've got a high tolerance just look at Soul!" Black Star practically screamed, pointed to Soul with his thumb, then tripped over the coffee table landing face first onto the floor, but made no effort to get back up and just let himself lay there.

Maka turned her head to look at her partner again. _Black Star's right, i don't even know how tolerant i am. Look at Soul, he's still so calm and composed even after a few drinks, no sign of any effect at all. But then again..._her face dropped _what if i have a low tolerance like Tsubaki..._she turned her head to see her passed out friend.

"Do it Maka!"

"Come on live a little!"

"One sip won't hurt!"

Everyone was pressuring her and her mind was beginning to go crazy. _What the hell i'm Maka frickin Albarn i'm not afraid of a little alcohol! _"Fine!" she shouted and grabbed the bottle Black Star put in front of her face again.

After she took one sip, her friends were still not pleased. They told her to chug the whole bottle down. Being the courageous and daring girl she is the bottle was soon empty within a few minutes of holding it.

"Hey that wasn't too bad!" She exclaimed. "Can i have another?"

"YEAH! THAT'S OUR MAKA!" Liz and Patty shouted in unison, doing a little happy dance as Black Star handed her another.

...

"Alright see you guys later." Soul said, holding the door and waving by to the 5 that left.

Kid had told Liz and Patty to change into their weapon forms and sleep that way so it would be easier for him to carry them home.

Tsubaki had woken up and was carrying Black Star home the piggy-back way. Sleep had sobered her up a bit, even though she had a giant headache.

Soul finally closed the door and turned back to see their messy apartment. The smell of alcohol filled the entire apartment. They were all underage so he went to the living room to get the DeathFebreeze that was sitting on the coffee table so he could spray it around in case the DCPD came by to the apartment.

On his way to the living room he saw that Maka was lying on the couch, awake, but barely conscious. He walked over to the couch, forgetting his intention, and stared down at her. Now that he was facing her limp body he could tell she was trying her best to fight off sleep. Her eyes moved and looked up at her partner.

"Soouull..." She groaned.

"Sheesh." He replied.

He bent down and slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He picked her up bridal style, allowing her enough room to wrap her arms around his bare neck so she wouldn't fall over and place her head in between his neck and shoulder. _His skin is so soft... _she whispered to herself in her mind. _It smells good... _she continued her unconscious thoughts as Soul carried her into her bedroom.

He actually smelled like alcohol and she had grown a love for alcohol that night. She almost drooled. She wanted more alcohol, she loved the smell of it. A few cups wasn't enough she was still thirsty for more. She still desired her vodka, she wanted to taste it some more. _Alcohol..._she craved in her mind.

"H-Hey! Maka!" Soul shouted, like she cared.

She had moved her head upwards and placed her mouth at the base of his neck. She glided her tongue along his smooth skin, trying to taste alcohol. _It smells like alcohol...why doesn't it taste like it? _She was trying to drink more vodka, forgetting it was actually Soul's bare skin. _It's not liquid..._she still forgot she wasn't drinking.

The touch sent chills up and down Soul's spine, and he shivered slightly. It wasn't a cold shiver, no it was, what was that word again? Oh yeah. Pleasure.

He never saw Maka that way nor did he ever expect her to act like this. _She drunk isn't she..._he thought in his head. Getting frustrated, her lips began moving up and down his neck, searching for something that wasn't there.

Before it got any worse he quickly put her down on the bed, leaning over her because her arms and face were still around his neck. He reached behind him so he could pry her arms off of him but in one strong and swift move she shoved her arms down to her side, making Soul fall forward in the open bedspace next to her. Maka's arms still attached around his neck he flipped herself around and got on top of him, arms now on each side of his neck, straddling his lower body. The whole move was sort of like a log rolling.

"H-Hey!" Soul looked at her eyes. Those green orbs were thirsty, but for what? Alcohol? Pleasure? Sleep?

It didn't matter, she was well beyond drunk already.

"Soul, it's really hot in here~" She complained, her speech was like one mushy whisper.

She used her hands to push her body up so now she was sitting and straddling him at the sametime. Soul used this opportunity to use his hands and push himself up so he was sitting again. Now he was leaning his back against the headboard of her head, Maka's body dragged along with him so she was still sitting on his lower body with her knees spread apart on either side of his legs.

"It's hot~~" Without a warning she began lifting her shirt up.

Soul and his reflexes grabbed her hands before they went any further. She looked down at his hands, then her eyes traced up his arms to his shoulders then continued up his neck to his mouth and finally to his eyes. He saw her eyes screamed of confusion.

"Don't Maka." He stressed, eyes filled with concern.

She began shouting in complain, not moving her hands at all so his hands were still over hers. "But i'm starting to sweat it's SO FRIGGIN HOT IN HERE." She viciously fought Soul's hold on her hands and successfully pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground, she was now wearing only a bra, her skirt, and her panties.

Soul widened his eyes and they twitched, mouth completely open in WTF mode. Did Maka, the bookworm, the honor student, the girl who refused to drink alcohol but broke down under pressure, really just take her shirt off in fron of him? He felt a small blush begin to invade his cheeks. _Wait no, it's just Maka, there's nothing to see._ He told himself over and over again but her tired look and her bare torso seemed to him to be a little...seductive. _No! She's drunk that's it! _

She didn't care the least bit that she was topless and sitting on top of her partner with only a bra on her upper body. She groaned and stretched her arms. "FINALLY! I feel much betterrrr~~" She slurred.

Soul shooed the blushes away. "Maka you're drunk, get some sleep." He shuffled his body a little to try to push her off of him but that made her legs squeeze together more and tighten their hold on his lower body. Soul immediately froze and shook at the action. Another blush was coming. _Why is Maka being so...hot. Even if she is drunk. _His face turned to disgust. _Kay no, this is Maka. She's not hot. _But to him she was being so much more entertaining than her usual self. His body heated up at the embarassing thought.

"Soul..." The way she muttered his name sent shivers down his spine. "...you're burning up. Do you need to coool down too~~?" Her hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt and began lifting it up.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her. "S-Stop." He tried to keep his composure but in truth he wanted her to keep going.

"Come on you'll feel better when you're cooled off...see." She took one hand and pointed to her bare upper body.

Soul's attention was too focused on how smooth her skin was to notice Maka had taken that chance to pull his shirt up to his head. By the time he noticed it was slipping up his head and soon fell to the ground. Maka looked at him with a childish smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Yay i'm a hero~~!"

"Huh?"

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and leaned her body in closer, making their bare torsos touch. To add to that her lower body moved to scooch closer to him, draggin her butt across his lower body which didn't really help him when he was trying so hard to 'keep cool'. The feel of her bare upper body pressing up against him was so pleasuring and invigorating to him he lost all intentions of stopping her. She leaned her head in closer and put her forehead to his. She smiled in victory.

"See you're not burning up anyore~!" She smiled her sweet smile, but it reeked of alcohol.

Mentally Soul licked his lips at the scent of her breath. _I think i'm getting a little thirsty myself. _He felt like he was beyond cool, what guy wouldn't want his half naked female partner to straddle him on her bed while he himself was half naked? The desire was overwhelming and his throat begged for a drink. Without thinking, he leaned foreward to press his lips aggressively to his partner's.

Her first thought was nothing. She didn't think anything of it, she was still in a daze. But once the space between their lips had been closed long enough she mustered up enough sanity to kiss him back, aggressively as well, like she was trying to take control. It didn't matter to him who had control, but he made one swift move and flipped them around so now she was lying flat on the bed with her arms still around him and their mouths still fighting each other. He was on top of her, now his legs were straddling her.

_No, stop. _His conscience bickered at him.

Obeying he broke apart their kiss and fell next to her, so that they were lying together. Maka never dared release her arms but when he fell beside her they fell too and rested above his waist. She curled up into a little ball next to him, swinging her legs over so she could hold him like a giant teddy bear. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and her eyes began to close. On reflex he turned to the side so his body could face her body, dropping her head into the center of his chest right by his heart, and wrapped his own arms around her waist. Her legs had been thrown off his but she kept them bent and her knees were touching his thighs, trying to snuggle her teddy bear again.

He sighed in relief. He was happy he hadn't gone far with her, he would have never forgiven himself. "Maka, don't drink too much next time." He whispered.

"Whatever~" She whispered back and he could feel her lips slightly brush his scar when she spoke.

She squeezed tighter, her arms still wrapped around his torso.

...

"Damn my head hurts like crazy!"

The blonde sat up and leaned against the headboard. She put her hand to her forehead. Thus, she shivered. She looked down at herself.

"What? Where's my shirt?" She was only in her bra as she scanned the room to find her shirt. Wait, the room.

"EH? What am i doing in Soul's room? Ow!" She grabbed her head as another headache swept by her. When she did so she noticed a figure stirring next to her. Wait, the figure.

"Stop screaming..." He groaned.

Her eyes followed the voice and she looked down next to her.

"HUH? WHAT'S SOUL DOING HERE?" _well yeah this is his room but..._she thought to herself.

He was lying on his side, the front of his body facing her. He opened one eye and looked up at her, aggravated. He took the arm he wasn't sleeping on and grabbed her hair, pulling it down so he could use that as some support to sit up himself. Once he too was sitting, he leaned against the headboard and looked at Maka.

"You're really loud." He insulted with tired and frustrated eyes.

Her eyes went from his face down to his body, then back to his face. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" She began to blush as she remembered. _Holy crap, i'm not wearing a shirt either!_

Soul ignored her question as he was rubbing her eyes. She looked at him as the pink was taking over her face.

"S-Soul.."

"Hmm?" He stopped rubbing his eye and looked at her with those tired droopy eyes.

"W-We didn't...you know..." She stuttered, nervous to ask the question.

He smirked. "That depends."

"WHAT?" She immediately freaked out. She stood on the bed so she could put one leg over him and sat back down, straddling him once again, but in a more furious way. She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him ferociously. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WE DID _THAT_! I CAN'T HAVE DONE THAT! SOUL! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY WE COULD HAVE! SOUL! SOUL!" She flipped. She stopped and grabbed her head with both hands as soon as the frustration made her headache return with a punch. "Ow..."

After getting rid of the dizziness in his head from being shaken so much he brought himself to laugh. "It's all right i didn't take advantage of you...much." He teased.

"WWHHAAATTT?" She flipped out. "THE HELL DID YOU DO SOUL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET MYSELF BE LIKE THIS! NOW I'M A FILTHY GIRL!"

She was being so cute by freaking out. He put his arms out and wrapped it around her arms, locking them to her side, and brought her in to a hug.

"I'm kidding. I didn't do anything." _Besides kiss you, but that was your fault. _He finished the sentence in his head.

Her head was over his shoulder, tilted so her ear rested on it. In order to get more comfortable she wrapped her arms around his waist, but that was her only intention, comfort.

"Phew i'm so relieved." She sighed.

A smirk appeared on Soul's face. "I said _I_ didn't do anything but _you._" Her relief left just as quick as it had came.

Before she freaked out again he tightened his hold on her, keeping them in the embrace. "You took BOTH of our shirts off and you were being so sweet, making me kiss you." He continued teasing.

"KISS?" she screamed so close to his ear because her head was still on his shoulder he almost went deaf. "You can't be serious..." She groaned.

Now it was his turn to freak out. "What are you saying you'd never want to kiss me?" He was a little offended, who wouldn't want to kiss a cool guy.

Maka blushed, she was happy he couldn't see it. "N-No i mean...i would've at least liked to remember it." She muttered, a little embarassed.

_That's right she was drunk. _Soul remember. He loosened his hold on her, a sign telling her to sit back up so they could face each other which she did. They were staring into each other's eyes. Maka became a little worried when a seductive smirk took over her partner's face.

"Don't worry, you didn't think it was a one time thing did you?" His voice was so, teasing.

_Well yeah kind of_ she thought in her head. "O-Of course not." Was all she could say, but she knew it didn't sound convincing.

He knew that she was lying anyways, and soon his smirk turned into a sweet smile, something he waited and reserved only for her, and his eyes were pleading.

"Maka i'm not your father."

"Huh?" She was a little confused. _Oh, when i thought it was a one time thing...he probably thinks i thought that because of my dad. _She tried to avoid his stare. _I must have offended him..._

He grabbed her chin in between his thumb and index finger to bring her face up so he could look into her eyes clearly, and so she could see his face and how serious he was.

"Maka, you were drunk last night. You can't possibly think i would do that to you, especially like that." He removed his fingers from her chin.

"I-I know it's just, that was my..." She blushed like crazy. "F-First..." _He's probably kissed a ton of girls and me, that was my first kiss. _"Aw man, and i don't even remember it." She told herself.

He smirked. "You're cute, you know that." It was entertaining for him to see her blush.

"No?" How was someone supposed to answer to that.

He leaned in closer and put his forehead to hers. Slowly, he started to lessen the space between their lips.

"W-Wait Soul." He stopped and looked into her eyes, their faces were nose to nose. "I might be bad at it." Her face turned completely red with her confession.

He giggled and she could feel his deep voice vibrating along with the laughter. "Just do what you did last night." He taunted.

"W-What kind of demand is tha-?" Before she could finish her sentence her pressed his lips to hers, much gentler than last night.

It only lasted a few seconds, and Maka was too afraid to kiss back, afraid if she was bad at it he would disapprove of her. It was a friendly soft kiss, a good one to start with. He pulled away, keeping their foreheads and noses together as he looked into her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad was it." He told her, not asked, told.

"I-I guess n-not..." At this point the red and pink on her face might as well have been permanent.

He smirked. "You're cute, you know that."

"I already told you n-"

He closed the gap of their lips once again.

* * *

**Ughh such a cheesy ending. Sorry this one was majorly long but i felt like stretching it because i wanted to.**

**Enjoii (:**

**Dedicated to all my reviewers and favorites and alerts!**


	10. A Walk to Remember PART 1: the trailer

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?)**

**I also do not own A Walk to Remember, i'm not THAT GOOD at story writing.**

**Based on _A Walk to Remember_ (sorry if it's not exact i've never seen the moviee only the trailer)**

**_The Trailer_**

**Black Star: **2...3...YEAHH! (jumps into the lake with his best friend)

_Soul "Eater" Evans, was heading nowhere fast._

**Soul: **So what are you going to expel me?

**Shinigami: **It's time for you to start spending time with other kinds of people.

**Soul: **(rolls eyes)

**Shinigami: **Don't blow it, Soul.

___Maka Albarn..._

**Liz: **(Talking to Tsubaki) I wore that dress in the 4th grade. (Maka walks closer to them)

**Patty: **Nice sweater.

**Maka: **Thank you. (Soul looks up, sitting on the table and sees her with a bandaid on his forehead)

_...knew exactly who she was. _(Everyone sitting around with Soul laughs really hard at Maka)

(on a bus)

**Soul:** So what's your deal, you don't care what other people think about you?

**Maka: **No.

_Now, two people who had nothing in common..._

**Soul: **I need help with my work.

**Maka: **Soul "Eater" Evans is asking me for help?

**Soul: **Please.

**Maka: **Okay.

_...had everything to learn, from each other._

**Spirit: **Soul "Eater" Evans is coming here?

**Maka: **Dad, i'm not a child.

**Spirit: **But it's HIM i don't trust, not you.

(Soul and Maka run hand in hand before stopping. Soul turns around and places his forehead against hers, both of them smiling and laughing)

**Black Star: **Soul, where ya been?

**Soul: **(high fives Black Star) Nowhere man.

**Kid:** What's with you man, it's like you don't even have time for your real friends anymore.

**Maka: **(Walks up to Soul while he's with his friends by their lockers, smiling) Hey Evans, so i'll see you after school?

**Soul: **In your dreams.

(Maka's smile disappears as she subtly nods her head and walks away, Soul watching her)

**Kid: **This girl's changed you and you don't even know it man.

**Soul: **(At Maka's apartment) Come on Maka open the door, please. (Maka opens the door) Listen, Maka i was hoping we could...

**Maka: **We could be secret friends! (Smiling)

**Soul: **Exactly! It's like you're reading my mind! (Smiling back)

**Maka: **Great um, maybe you could read mine. (Smile disappears, Soul looks at her with sorrow. Maka shuts the door in his face)

_Take a risk..._

**Soul: **Maka, i miss spending time with you.

**Maka: **Prove it.

(Soul's friends are cracking up at a table)

**Soul: **This is about me okay, this is not you. (Whispering to Maka)

(Soul walks over to Black Star and punches him in the face, Maka quickly turns and runs out almost in tears)

**Black Star: **We are through!

_Dare to move..._

**Soul: **Maybe you're just scared that someone might actually want to be with you.

**Maka: **And why would that scare me?

**Soul: **Because you want to be with me too.

**Maka: **You know i was getting along with everything fine, and then YOU happened.

_Love is a leap of faith..._

**Soul: **I'm not going anywhere, please tell Maka that she makes me, want to be different...better. (talking to Spirit)

**Soul: **(Talking to Maka) I might kiss you.

**Maka: **I might be bad at it.

**Soul: **That's not possible.

(They kiss, of course)

* * *

**Oh em gee i just found the trailer a few days ago no joke it's been out foreverr but i've never actually seen it hahahaha**

**As soon as i saw it was like this fit i mean Soul asking Maka for help because Maka's a bookworm, and Soul and Black Star's high five and Liz and Patty playing the popular people and Spirit not trusting Soul. Kid's personality didn't really fit and Tsubaki was only a cameo sorry!**

**Since this was intense copying, THERE IS NO WAY I OWN A WALK TO REMEMBER OR SOUL EATER.**


End file.
